Black Wings
by MarshmallowMango82
Summary: To everyone, Lucy Heartfillia is the celestial mage of Fairy Tail. What they don't know is that she is the younger sister of two of the most powerful wizards, Zeref and Acnologia and that she is Lucille Bloodwing, the shining princess of the Underworld. She soon starts to realize that there are many holes in her memories. When the truth comes out, she out for revenge.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! This is the very first fanfiction I am writing, so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

My feet splash in puddles when I run into a dark ally. Every window shatters as I pass by it. Fireballs are thrown at me, but miss when I turn into another ally. A loud thunder strikes making me slightly jump. I continue to run down the ally, but find myself at a dead end. I turn back around hoping to make it to another alley, hoping that I can get there on time. After taking a few steps men in a black attire have already caught up.

"Come here little girl," they take slow steps towards me with evil grins imprinted on their face. I try to make a run for it, but my body doesn't budge. _"Luce!"_ They take out an electric rod and other weapons. I try to make a run for it, but my body is too consumed by fear to budge. My eyes tear up. MOVE! MOVE!

 _"Lucy!"_

The man with the electric rod raises his arm preparing to strike me. Another loud thunder strikes and he swings.

"GAH!" I jolt up covered in sweat.

"Luce, are you okay?" I look over to see me gripping onto my best friend's shirt for dear life, and his hand on my shoulder. Happy sits on top of his head.

"N-natsu! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," I let go of his vest. He continues to look at me with a concerned face. "Really, I am," I smile at him in reassurance. "But what are you doing here," I change my expression into a glare.

"Mira told us you came back from a job yesterday after we left, but you weren't at the guild this morning," he takes his hand off of my shoulder.

"Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you haven't been kidnapped again or anything," Happy said. Can't really be mad at them for barging in like that, can I? I haven't been hanging out with them and the others lately. I look to the clock.

"Oh wow, it's already 12 pm," I get out of bed. And went to grab my clothes and a towel, and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting ready, I grab my keys and whip and we headed towards the guild.

We have recently returned from Edilos a week ago, everyone has been having a grand time being back and not stuck in a different dimension. Natsu and Happy have been playing catch up with Lisanna, which of course, I don't mind. I've been going on solo missions to pay for my rent and everything, and I thought this would be the perfect time to get a lot of work done.

We finally made it to the guild and went inside. Everybody was being as rowdy as ever. Natsu and Happy walk over to Team Natsu and Lisanna, but I start walking towards the job request board.

 **Defeat a dark guild that has been raiding many businesses! Please help!**

 **Reward: 1,000,000J**

Will do I suppose...

"You're taking another job already?" A voice behind me says.

"Good morning, Gray!" I smile. "Isn't it a little early to be stripping already?"

"Wh-" he looked down but is hit with a chair in the head. "Alright who did that!?" He stomps off.

* * *

 ** _Time skip after train ride to the town~~~ And after meeting the client~~~_**

I walk to the location the client said the guild was located, which was in the middle of the forest. There laid a building that was a slightly bigger than the Fairy Tail guild. I walk in front of the door and blast it open.

"Who are you?" I heard someone from the crowd as.

"Gate of the Maiden and Lion! Virgo, Leo!" I summon, ignoring the person. "You know what to do!"

"Yes, princess," she turns around and starts taking out members.

Loke opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "Loke go take out the members and I'll go find the master," he pouts but does what I say. I knock out quite a few dark mages before making my way to the guild master's office. I kick open the door.

"Chiko Abe! You are unde-" he shoots a fist at me, but I dodge it with ease. And kick him in the stomach.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" I shout. "Taurus attack!"

"Anything for my Lucy!" he prepares to swing his axe. As Taurus attacks, the master counter attacks with a sword of his own. Lucy reaches for another key but is snatched away from a crow, the master's pet. The master kicks Taurus to the wall and throws his sword at him.

"Taurus return!" Taurus returns to the celestial world. The master looks at me in confusion.

"Wait, but you're ke-"

"Alright old man, I don't have time for any games today. De-," I lunge straight for him.

"Lucy stop!" Someone tackles me from the side.

"What the heck, Loke!?" He gets up and faces the master.

"Let me handle this guy."

"Wh-"

"I got him, don't worry," he grins at me. Before I was able to say anything, Loke flies straight towards the man, but the attacked is dodged. The master throws a punch at Loke, but he catches his fist and flips him over. "Regulus Impact!" Loke hits him straight in the face, and he is knocked out cold. "See, I told you I got him," he smiles. I don't respond, and his smile drops.

"I'm sorry for tackling you," he stands up. I still say nothing. "It was the only way I could get you to stop! If I just shouted your name and told you to stop you wouldn't have listened," continued silence from me. "Ok, ok, maybe I tackled you a bit too hard, and again I'm sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?" I turn my head and cross my arms.

"Ok! Fine! Just pout," he turns his head also and crosses his arms also.

"You two are so immature sometimes," Virgo stands at the door. "But Big Brother is right, Princess. You've been using that magic quite often now, you don't seem to hesitate anymore. What if someone was watching?" She walks over and hands over her keys.

"Thanks, let's just go," the two return to the celestial world.

* * *

 **Time skip- in Magnolia (still Lucy's P.O.V) 5 pm**

I walk in the guild and went to go sit at the bar.

Maybe I should return home to my duties... Father must be angry at me for not being there too often. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu!" I turn around and smile.

"We're planning on going on a mission with Lisanna tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

"Sure why not? Have you guys picked a mission yet?"

"It's an S-class mission!" He punches his fist together.

"Sounds fun."

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Mira came and gave Luce her milkshake.

"We know you just came back from a solo mission today so you don't have to come with us if you don't want to," Erza walks over to us.

"So Lucy are you coming with us?" Gray throws his arm around her. "That is if you aren't going on another job."

"Yeah what's up with you and your job spree anyway?" I ask. For a split second, I felt a strong urge to punch him. Eh, then again... it's Gray, when do I not want to pound his face.

"Ah, I just thought it would be a great time to strengthen my magic a bit, but yeah I would love to come," She smiles warmly.

"Yay!" Lisanna hugs Lucy.

"Ok, we are meeting at the train station at 8:30 am sharp," Ezra says.

"Ok guys, well I'm gonna head home cause I am beat from today. See you guys tomorrow!" She gets up.

"See ya!" I yell.

"Is it just me or has Lucy seem... distent lately," Gray looks towards us.

"I mean she has being going on jobs," Lisanna says.

"Yeah but when she talks to us it's like, kind of lifeless ya know?"

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	2. First Mission Back

**Dream?**

"Father! Father! I made you a rice ball!" I ran into my father's office. My father quickly closed a book he was reading. And flipped through another book.

"I made it especially for you!

"Lucille, I am busy at the moment, come back later."

"Ok, I'll leave it here though just in case you want a snack. Since today is my birt-"

"LUCILLE! Don't you ever listen?! I told you that I'm busy!" He flicks off the rice ball off the desk. "Now if you want to be of use then go train or study battle strategies!"

"Sorry…" I turn around and start walking out of the room.

Suddenly the door opens and there stood a kid that looked to be a few years older than me with silver hair and purple eyes and was wearing a black cloak and an older looking man with red hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a black coat stood there.

"You're both late," my father sounded bitter.

"My apologies, your majesty," the both men bows. His focus shifted to me. "I don't believe we have met. You must be Princess Lucille. I am Devin," He kneels down to kiss my hand.

"Well, thank you. And you?" I can feel my father's blazing glare at my back. The older man gave me a knowing expression.

"I've also been doing well, thank you," he smiles. I glance at the boy hiding behind him.

"Well, I'll be on my way," I walk out of the room.

 **End Dream**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up from strong beams of sunlight. What a weird dream... it felt so familiar? I sigh and look at the clock. 8:21 "What should I do today? Hmm, don't I have a mission with Team Natsu and Lisanna today?" My eyes shoot wide open. "And aren't we supposed to meet at the train station at 8:30!"

I run out of bed and grab my clothes and a tower, and took a quick shower. When I got out I noticed my back was covered with a tattoo that looked like wings and a dragon tattoo that wrapped around my left leg was visible. "What the-... no time for that gotta go," I look at the clock, 8:28, crap I don't have time to cast a spell to cover my limiters. I decided to wear black leggings, a blue sleeveless hoodie, and combat boots.

After changing I grabbed my keys, whip, and dash outside running as fast as I could.

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

It's 8:25 where is everybody?

"You want to go ice princess!?"

"You bet flame brain!"

I turn around and see Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna heading towards my way.

"Are you guys fighting?!" I glare at the idiotic duet.

"No E-erza, just being b-best b-buds like a-always," both Natsu and Gray say as they wrapped their arms around each other. Some things never change, do they? I sigh. "Good, now, Natsu where is Happy? And has anyone seen Lucy?"

"Happy went on a job with Wendy and Carla. And I haven't seen Lucy yet today."

"Me neither," Lisanna points.

"Same," Gray looks around. I look at the clock, 8:34. I hope she is ok, she isn't usually this late.

* * *

 ** _Time skip 20 minutes later_**

Where is Lucy!? She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! The train will leave in 5 minutes. If she isn't here until then, I guess we might have to leave her or go find her ourselves.

"This isn't like her to be so late," I mumble.

"Train to Florrana is leaving in 2 minutes," The conductor announces.

"Hey, guys! Sorry- pant- I'm -pant- late," Lucy places her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Oh thank goodness your okay! I started to think something happened. Why were you late?" I glare.

"Sorry to worry you guys, and I accidentally overslept," we boarded the train just in time before the train left.

* * *

 ** _Time skip after train ride_**

 ** _Lucy's P.O.V._**

We got off the train dragging Natsu because Erza knocked him out. We placed him on a bench and Lisanna tried to wake him up, but it wasn't working.

"Here I got this," I walked up.

 **BAM!**

Natsu's eyes shot wide open.

"Ow, what was that for Er-... Lucy!? Since when have you been able to punch that hard?" Shoot.

"Come on let's go," I ignore the question and started walking. We walk towards the client's house and he informed us that the demon comes at night and he lives in the cave up on the mountain.

"Since it's starting to get late we are going to check into a hotel and then go check out the mountain where the monster is located," Erza opens the door that leads to the outside.

* * *

We checked into a nice looking hotel. I shared a room with Erza and Lisanna, and the guys shared a room also. After checking in we started to follow the directions the client told us. We ended at a huge cave entrance. "Alright guys, the client said that the demon is easily angered by loud noises... so we should go in quietly to defeat it faster," Lisanna instructs.

Natsu ran in "Yo demon! Come fight me," It was dead silent. All of a sudden there was a small rumbling on the ground

"What do you think quiet even means ash-face?!" Gray yells at him.

A shadow started to form from the shadows of the cave. The demon kept walking and walking until we were able to see it. The demon threw a giant rock that exploded when it hit the surface. We ran inside the cave not wanting to damage the village. The giant demon looked like a zombie goat that stands. It was red and green, had giant bull horns, and decaying flesh.

Ah, well hope this guy is mine.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

The ugly monster roared at us. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

reflected it back words me. I flew back hitting the wall of the cave.

"What the hell?" I rub my head.

"Heaven's wheel armor! Dance my swords!" Erza transform. The demon blocked her attack and threw another rock at her. Lucy summons Scorpio.

"Ice Make- Lance!" Gray attacks the demon and it reflects his move once again.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" The demon blocks. It then dug its arm underground. The ground shakes a bit. We all try to locate it. Erza requips into her black wing armor, and attacks, managing to get some good hits on our enemy. Its arms revealed themselves and hit us from behind. As we recover, the monster roars, except this one, was different. I feel a little tingle inside. "Scorpio, return!" Lucy shouts. Lisanna, Erza, and Gray fall to their knees, but we all cover our ears from the horrible screeching sound. Lisanna falls unconscious.

"It's draining our magic energy!" Gray yells. How come I'm not being affected? Erza and Gray fall unconscious, and I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I fall flat on the ground. I try to see who or what hit me, but everything was so blurry, I was hit on the head again and went unconscious.

* * *

So that's chapter 3! hope you enjoyed it. Anyways see ya next time!

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	3. Family Reunion

**Ohayo Minna! Marshmallow here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I did change something in here, it might be important of later, so if you are an old timer of "Dark Secrets" you can read it if you want. It's gonna be a little important later. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.- 9:30 am**

I walk out of the bathroom. Erza and Lisanna are still asleep. I walk over to my bed and put my sleepwear in my bag.

"Guys! Are you okay!?" Natsu bangs on the door. Erza and Lisanna jolt up from the bed. I walk over to open the door. "Luce! Are you okay?" He hugs me tightly.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Gray walks in our room. "But what the hell even happened?"

"My memory is a little foggy but, after you guys went unconscious, the demon thing was going to attack me, but then a shadow figure showed up and protected me. I couldn't see their face, but in the middle of the fight, I got hit in the back of the head by something. The next thing I know, all of us were being carried by someone. I don't remember anything after that though.

"Alright well how about we go check out the cave to make sure the job is done. If it is, then we shall just go collect out money," Erza gets up. "Now you two get out," she pushes Natsu and Gray out of the room. Then walks into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Time skip- on the way to check out the cave~**

"I've heard from the master that the number of dark guilds decreased dramatically. He also said that the Magic Council is not gonna take action, which doesn't make any sense because if we take action now, we can knock out the Balam Alliance for a good amount of time," Erza brought up.

"I guess it kinda makes sense why they don't because they haven't been a problem for a while," Lisanna points out

"True but, they can be stirring up a plan of some sort right now, and by the time we call for war it will be too late to stop them," I add.

"Yeah, I guess," Erza says in a low voice.

"Speaking of dark guilds, I've heard that there was a mage who took out 3/4 of the Balam Alliance single-handedly in a month and a half! They were promoted to 1st wizard saint," Gray says

"I read about that somewhere before too! It's insane! Taking out the Balam Alliance by yourself! But I think I read that they were already a part of the Magic Council. So they most likely used the resources of the Magic Council to locate them. They didn't mention the name at all though, do you know who it is?" Lisanna asks. I stop and look behind me. The others stop too. "Lucy?" I scan the area behind me.

"Sorry, anyways go on," I turn back around and we start walking again.

"No, no one knows, except the magic council of course. I don't know if any of the wizard saints know," Gray says.

"Maybe we can ask Gramps if he knows," Natsu says. "Luce, you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're kind of quiet, and you usually read stuff like this don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I've read something about this too not too long ago. I was just wondering what kind of magic that person must use."

"Anyways, we're here," I walk faster into the cave. "Hey, big ugly monster!"

"Lucy!" Lisanna quietly shouts. There was no response.

"Natsu, give us some light," Erza tells him. He does what she says. Blood was smeared all over the cave walls.

"Well that explains the smell," Gray says. Erza walked towards the wall and wiped her fingers on it. She then inspects the blood. All of us look around also. "There's no body at all," Gray says. "Should we assume that it's dead?"

"I guess so, let's head back to the client's house," Erza walks out. We all follow her.

* * *

"Should we tell the client about what happened?" Lisanna asked us as we walked through town to the house.

"No, let's not," Gray replies.

"Maybe whe-" I felt a strong force that felt really familiar and stopped walking, Natsu did too.

"Did you guys feel that?" Natsu looks around.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray questions

"I think I dropped my necklace when we stopped by the ice cream place and I bumped into that guy," I feel around my pockets. I'll be back I'm going to go look for it, you guys can go ahead to the client's house. I'll meet you guys at the train station." I say starting to walk away.

"I'm coming with you," Natsu grabs my wrist.

"Okay, we'll see you guys at the station," we all go our ways. I walk into an alley.

"Lucy where are we go-" I knock him out with a spell. "Sorry, Natsu."

 **Meanwhile: Lisanna's P.O.V.**

"Wait, I've never seen Lucy wear a necklace before, as in every day," Gray says.

"Me neither, maybe we just never noticed it," Erza says deep in thought.

"I've seen it before." I point out thinking of the time Lucy showed me her necklace on a mission.

Flashback

We were going on a job which was to take out some bandits. While we were fighting I saw a flash in the corner of my eye, and when I turned to look I saw a bandit holding a necklace and a very pissed of Lucy.

"Give. That. Back. Or. else." Lucy says with her hands going into a fist.

"Or else what weakling, you gonna cry for you, mommy and daddy." The bandit taunts.

I felt a strong magical pulse. I was hit in the stomach with a magic attacked and saw a bandit coming for me. After I defeated the bandit I went to go look for Lucy. After a couple of minutes, I finally found her with a lot of the bandits around her unconscious. However, I didn't see the guy that took her necklace. When I look towards Lucy I see her put the necklace on. It wasn't that hard to take down the bandits actually. We were heading towards a hotel. That's when I finally decided to ask.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmm."

"What was that necklace you and the bandit were fighting for?"

"Oh, it's a necklace my mother gave me for a birthday present before she died," She showed me her necklace, I can tell it held a lot of meaning to her.

The necklace had a silver chain, with a circular sapphire with two thick silver spirals, but with a gap to expose the front of the gem.

"Whoa, I've never seen you wear it before," I said

"I wear it under my shirts or put it in my pockets," She says

"Why don't you just show it."

"I rather keep it unknown."

"Oh," not wanting to push her because sadness showed in her eyes.

Flashback ends

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I summoned Horologium and put Natsu inside of him. I told him to stay out of sight while I'm gone and to make sure Natsu stays asleep, even though I am sure he won't wake up unless he fights it really hard.

I've had this necklace for as long as I could remember. I was told that it was my mother's gift before she passed away. It looks like a stone necklace, but when I activate my real magic, the necklace's chain turns black, the wings turn into the color of a blood red ruby, the swords turns black, and the stone that connects the wings turn into black also.

I followed the magic energy which leads into the forest. Once I got to the center of the forest I saw a black figure in the darkness. I couldn't really see the face but that didn't matter cause I knew who it was.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Just checking up on you, I see you still haven't finished your job yet," The figure figure walked out of the shadows to reveal my older brother, the one and only, Zeref. "Also I gotta collect a certain hellago."

"Is it the pig demon? Cause it's already been taken care of."

"Ah, it was actually. Shame Lu, doing your brother's job of destroying escaped demon criminals and yet you still haven't finished yours."

"Zeref? Lucy?" We both turn to see our other brother, Acnologia.

"Hi, Acnologia," I run up to him and hug him.

"Hey, little bro," Zeref says with a small smile.

"How's it going?" he grins.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, we should hang out for a day or so," Zeref brings up.

"Sure, how about we go on a small easy guild mission together?" I ask them.

"Sounds good, let's go," Acnologia smiles.

We start to head for the train station.

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

Lu is walking on the streets while Zeref and I walk in the shadows of the towns. I look at Zeref who seems to be in deep thought. Then I looked at Lucy and if we didn't see her earlier, I wouldn't have been able to tell who she was.

"Hey, Blondie, wait sorry I mean Lu. I've been wondering, why'd ya change your hair color? Isn't it kind of pointless?"

"Becuase the Heartfillia family is blonde."

"And what's with the strawberry and vanilla smell?" Zeref catching on to what I was doing.

"Just shut up both of you," she rolls her eyes, Zeref and I lightly chuckle.

"Since when did you like to wear colorful girly outfits also?" I laugh at her girly clothes.

"Don't make me come in there and hurt you."

"Whoa there, you can hurt me if you want. Wait I'm sorry, let me rephrase that if you can!" I start laughing out loud.

"You realize you probably can't touch me either right?" She yells at me out loud.

"At least I'm closer than lover boy over here," I point to Zeref.

"What did you call me," I felt a strong, scary aura next to me and immediately regret my words.

"Ah, um, I meant that guy over there," I point to a random civilian.

* * *

 **Time skip train station Lucy's P.O.V.**

When we got to the train station I saw Team Natsu standing there. "Hey, guys sorry it took me a while," I run up to them.

"Oh hey, Lucy, no worries, the train doesn't come for another 15 minutes," Erza says.

"Oh ok."

"Hey, Lucy did you find your necklace?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, I did," I smile.

"Uh, where's Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"... Crap! Be back guys gonna go get him!" I yell running towards where I hid Natsu.

I ran into dark alleys looking for Natsu and Horologium.

"Wow, good job you forgot someone you knocked out," Zeref says rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," I say still walking around.

We've been searching for them for about eight minutes.

"He's over here!" I hear Acno yell. Zeref and I run over to where Acnologia was and took a look. In the corner laid a sleeping Natsu.

"Guess Horologium returned to the celestial world," I walked over to Natsu and threw him over my shoulder.

"Come on let's go," We walked back to the others.

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

Hey look it's hot head's (Igneel) kid, Pinky. What's his real name again, I know it starts with a N….. hmmm Nam… Nut…. Sushi…. I don't know…. OH, I REMEMBER Nummy….. Yeah, Nummy.

"What happened to Natsu?" The shirtless kid asked her.

"He passed out of excitement of food," Lucy said rolling her eyes, the others started to laugh.

* * *

 **Time Skip the guild-**

We got off the train and went to the guild. Natsu did his bust-the-doors-open-grand-entrance kick and the team went to go sit down at our usual spots. All of us sat down except for me.

Hey its metal face's (Metalicana) kid, Grape (Gajeel) also known as iron face. Esh how many more piercings will that kid have, I remember he was so annoying when he was little, so was Nummy. Oh and there is Grandeeney's kid, Wendy she is so adorable.

 **Lucy's p.o.v.**

After entering the guild, I walked straight towards the job request board.

"Wait you're going on another again after we just got back from a hard one!?" Gray asks me.

"Yeah, I am."

"You should rest, Lucy," Erza puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I walk away not wanting to answer any more questions. Hmmm, I should get an S-class one so we can have some actual fun. I walk upstairs making sure no one notices. Luckily, there was no one on the second floor. When I got to the request board there were quite a few. These don't look hard at all. I frown.

"See anything you guys like?" I ask Zeref and Acnologia who were still following me in the shadows.

"No, not really," Acnologia pulls out from the shadows.

"Same," Zeref said getting out of the shadows.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too... wanna do some council work?"

"Sounds boring," Acnologia says in a flat tone.

"Wait wait wait wait, you went on a mission with your friends, and pushed aside missions from the council? How irresponsible are you?" Zeref face palms.

"The council can wait, they have been getting on my nerves. And not the paper work, the fighting part,"

"Whoo," Acnologia says with a blank face.

"Alright well, I guess let's go then," they merge with the shadows and I walk out of the guild.

* * *

 **Cliff** hangerrrrrr **… although I'm pretty sure you can guess who the hooded guy is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya next time!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it's owned by Hiro Mashima. XD**


	4. Demon Cave

'...'= telepathy

* * *

 **Lucille's P.O.V.**

We walked to my apartment to get some stuff before leaving. I grabbed some equipment and some extra clothes. Then we left for the train station. We got to the train station, paid for a ticket, then boarded. The train was quite crowded, and there were barely any seats open. After a couple of minutes, I finally found an open booth. I sat down and watched my brothers switch shadows. The train started moving a few minutes later and I saw the scenery start to pass by quickly.

I shield my thoughts from my brothers and look at my guild mark. I wonder how Mavis is doing. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that, I shouldn't be caring for her well being. Yet here I am with the mark of the guild she started.

* * *

"cy… Lucilllleee… Lu… Oi wakes up," I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me, it got violent and I finally woke up.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" I peep open one eye/p

"We're here," Acno says poking my face.

"Oh ok." I stood up and Zeref and Acnologia disappear in the shadows. We got off the train and walked to the client's house. Before we entered Zeref changed his hair to brown and his eyes to green. He wore gray sweatpants and a black v-neck t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Acnologia dyed his hair rainbow. Red on the left side then go down the rainbow all the way to purple on his right side.

haha just kidding he dyed it red like Erza's hair, (did I get you? XD). He wore blue gym pants, a gray t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

We walked to the mayor's house where a maid escorted us to his office. When we walked in the office there sat a skinny man, who was a little muscular. Not as much as Zerf, Acno, Natsu, Gray, etc. but still muscular. He was about the size of Acno. "You must be mages from the Fairy Tale guild my father sent a request to. I was told only one of you would come," he clearly starts to check me out.

"These two ended up tagging along," I lied.

"Oh ok, my name is James. My father is the mayor, but he isn't in town right now so I'm filling for his role until he gets back," he walks up to us extending his hand, and a perverted look shows up on his face. Zeref and Acnologia being protective brothers stood in front of me to block guys sight of me and Zeref shook his hand.

"Nice to see you I'm Zero. This is Adam, and back there is Lucy, our little sister," Zeref aggressively shakes his hand with a low growl.

"Well, Lucy, would you like to go on a date sometime soon?" he ignores Zeref.

"I-"

"She's already taken," I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I look up to see the one and only Loke giving his signature smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he bows. Zeref and Acnologia stiffen a bit. "Anywho, I was supposed to accompany you to the demon's area, but I can't since my dad isn't coming back until tomorrow, that is if you guys are leaving to go fight the demons tomorrow and not today."

'That was our plan to leave tomorrow wasn't it,' I say.

'HELL NO WE ARE GONNA LEAVE TODAY I AIN'T LETTING THAT PERVERT NEAR YOU LUCILLE!' Acno sharply turns to me.

'I agree with Acno,' Zeref crosses his arms.

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow. Are you sure you want to come?" Zeref, Acnologia, and Loke give me the "what the f*uck are you doing?!" look.

"Yes," James smiles.

"Ok cool, well be here tomorrow at 8:30 am got it?"

"Crystal."

 **Zeref's P.O.V.- dream**

"No! Please don't kill my family!" A man yells at me.

"You did not complete your side of the debt, so, as punishments to pay for your sins, death awaits." I glared back at him.

Dream change

"Lu, Acno?" I turn around to see my 1200-year-old sister (looks to be 12 years old) and 1600-year-old brother (looks to be 16)

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to do the honors?" I bowed to them.

"Why yes, thank you." She summons out her reaper weapon and walks up to the demon.

"You have betrayed your own species, you killed many of your own. As Princess of Hell, you must... DIE!" Lu strikes the head, and it rolls to the ground. She starts to peel the layers of his skin off and chop off his legs and arms. She then starts to rip his flesh into tiny pieces, blood flies everywhere. While Lucy does that, Acnologia dissects the organs one by one. Neatly placing then, then smashing them with a hammer. After he finishes, he hands over the mashed up stomach organs to Lucy. Lucy then stabs out the dead demon's eyes, and poured in the smashed stomach organs, and sews the demon's eyelids shut. Acnologia cracks his skull into two, where the brain is exposed, and then pours the stomach acid into the brain. The brain melts and Acnologia pours the melted brain into the demon's mouth. He then sews the demon's lips together. Both of them were evil laughing in joy. After they finished they simply burned the body.

 **Dream scene change**

Blood, all I see and smell is blood. I looked for the source and walked down an endless hallway. At the end of the hallway was Lucy chained to the wall bleeding all over her body.

Dream End

* * *

" Gahhhhhhhhh!" I shot up and sweating buckets and breathing hard. I look at the clock, 2 am.

Acnologia and Lucy come in my room from the shadows.

"Are you ok?" Acnologia asks me

"Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare," I say trying to steady my breathing

"You sure?" Lucy asks me

"Yeah, sorry to worry you. You guys can go back to bed." I say to them as I lie back down. They hesitated not knowing if they should go or not. After a minute or so they left back to their hotel room.

I always get nightmares about 400 years ago but never have I gotten a dream of Lucy in chains. 'I must be getting crazy.' I thought to myself and drifted back to sleep.

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

After Zeref's nightmare, I almost instantly fell back asleep after laying in bed.

time skip- morning

"Ughhhhhh, what time is it?" I look at the clock and see 8:47 am.

"NOOOOOO LU IS GONNA KILL ME! Not that she can cause I'm stronger but still!" I yell jumping out of bed rushing towards the bathroom.

Since I'm too lazy to find clothes I just put on what I wore yesterday and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

When I got downstairs I saw Lucy, Zeref, and that James kid sitting at a table. I really don't like that guy, as much as this is gonna hurt my ego, I like Nummy better.

I walk over to them waving my hand

"Morning Zero, Lily!…. James" Mumbling the last part

"Mornin Ac-Adam," Lucy says

"Ac?" James asks

"Oh uh, I accidentally said his name with a 'c' that's all," Lu says trying to cover up the name waving her hands in the air…. 'weirdo'

"Anyways we should go to the demons' territory now." Zeref

"Yeah, good idea." Lu

"Wait! Let me grab something small to eat!" I yell running to the breakfast bar grabbing pancakes, yogurt, oranges, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, ketchup, syrup, and apple juice.

"Small you say," James says eyeing my food weirdly.

"Well yeah." Zeref and Lucy rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Timeskip Demons' territory-Acnologia's P.O.V.**

James walked us to the demons' territory which was a huge ravine. We climbed down and once we landed we saw nothing but rocks and weeds.

"Uh, so there is supposed to be demons here?" I asked James

"Yeah there is, but I don't know where they are." He started walking a random direction.

"Oh." I heard him say we looked his direction and me shined a light towards where James was standing, there slept a demon that was the size of a mansion.

"My face hurts from that," James says rubbing his nose. He then looked up and froze.

"G-guys" James

"Shush" Lucy- we stayed there for a couple minutes.

"Wait what are we waiting for aren't we supposed to take this bad guy down?!" I shout. With that, the demon heard me and opened an eye. James ran towards us.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lu yells

"Hello, beautiful," Leo tells Lu, all three of us a death glare him.

"Loke help us take down this demon." Lucy

"You got it princess" Leo winks. He should be happy he is Lucille's spirit or else I would murder him right here and now.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.-**

This was a snake demon and had orange scales with black horns. The eyes were purple, and the tongue was gray. The demon rose and details started rushing in my head.

Better defense than attack. From the look of its scales, this demon absorbs the magic attack. What the demon absorbs gives it the ability to use that same attack for only a little while. It's blind so uses heat waves that are sent from its tongue to find the enemy. If it doesn't absorb magic then it fights with its horn. Last but not least, since I'm only supposed to kill or capture S-class demons, this is an S-class demon.

Looks like there are some small demons over there, but then this fellow over here is my target.

"James, Adam, go take out some demons over there." Me

"I'm not leaving your pretty face with this scary monster." James

"If you want to live, then I suggest you go take out those demons over there with me," Acno says clearly not liking my choice but knows this demon is my target.

"Fine" James and Acno left to go take out some smaller demons

"I'll leave you to this guy and ill take out the other big one." Zeref

"Ok" Me

After they left I turned to my pray. Loke stands next to me knowing about my secret. "You may return," I tell him and with that he returned to the celestial world.

"Let's dance!" I shout.

'Since it absorbs magic, I need to use hand to hand combat or sword fighting and-.' The demon charges towards me. '-aim for the tongue.'

 **3rd P.O.V.**

Lucy jumps in the air and gives a Lucy Kick to the face. The demon flies back and hits the wall. She takes her chance and sprints towards the demon summoning a sword. (Yes she can Requip) She lunges forward and strikes the tongue. The tongue falls to the ground as the demon roars in pain.

As the demon roared a patch of gray scales on its stomach shows. Knowing it's the demon's weak point, Lucy equips one of her strongest swords and stabs the demon right through the gray patch of scales. The demon then melted into blood showing the death of the demon. However as its last move, the demon's blood flows towards the killer and try to kill the killer with a poisonous attack. Lucy made a magic shield protecting herself from the attack.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 6! sorry that it's short, I originally had this chapter mix with chapter 5, but I had problems upload chapter 5 because it was too long. Anyways hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Fairy Tail


	5. Participants

**Acnologia's P.O.V.**

Esh, this kid is kinda weak no offense. And why did I have to be the one that is stuck with him! He only took down two demons, I'm basically doing all of the work. For most of the demons, I just kicked their asses with my fist and legs just to be careful.

As I was fighting another demon, I felt an object open my eyes to see James on top of me.

"Hey man, I know I'm great and irresistible, but I'm straight. Although, I do know a friend that is single and ready to mingle. He's se-"

"Wha-what the f*ck man. I just asked your sister on a date," he gives an angry face and gets up. I turn to where he flew from and saw a pretty big demon.

"I mean, you could go both ways, there's nothin wrong with that either," he walks away.

"Are you even a mage? I haven't seen you use magic yet."

"Wha-what!? Of course, I am a mage, what if my magic is teleportation and amazing strength and good looks."

"Ok, then what exactly is your magic," he starts to run after the demon he was previously battling.

"I-I use Arc of time and teleportation?"

"That sounded more like a question than a statement. You're not even confident in your answer, are you sure you're a wizard?" He attacks the demon but misses.

"Watch and learn you noob," I shove James to the side and run towards the demon. I punched its jaw, but it had no effect.

"Owwwwww my hand, what is your skin made of!? It's like harder than steel." Before my hand recovered the demon attacked me, out of reflexes...

"Dark Demon Dragon's Claw!" The demon went flying, exploding before hitting the wall. That's when I remembered James was watching.

"Wait I thought you used, oomph," out of panic, I punched James in the stomach knocking him unconscious.

"They're gonna kill me now. Wait can't I just erase that memory and fill it with darkness?" I erased his memory of me doing that move, after doing that, I threw him over my shoulder and went to find Zeref and Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Ugh, where is everyone? This place is like a freaking maze. *** _GRUMBLE_ ***

That's great I'm hungry. ***Oomph*** I fall to the ground. I look up to see Zeref looking at me.

"You seriously need to watch where you are going," he rolls his eyes and offers his hand to me. I lightly laughed of embarrassment and took his hand and got up.

"Hey, guys," we both turned around to see Acnologia carrying James.

"What happened to him?" Zeref asks.

"Um, he got hit really hard?"

"...yeah I don't want to know," Zeref turns around. We all follow behind him.

* * *

 **Time skip after collecting award- Back in Magnolia**

Zeref and Acnologia decided to stay and chill at my apartment, and I went to the guild to let the guild know I'm back.

"I'M BACK!" I yell kicking the guild doors open. I was greeted by everyone and went to go sit at my spot at the bar.

"Hey, Mira!" I smile

"Hey, Lucy! Where have you been?" She asks me.

"Just went to run some errands for the master."

"Ah ok. Can I get you anything?"

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake, with whip cream and sprinkles. Also is the master in his office?"

"Sure thing, and yes he is."

"Ok, thanks," I walk up to master's office and knock on his door.

"Come in," I walk in to see him clearing paperwork off of his desk.

"Back already? I thought it would of at least took a week.

"Got some extra help."

"Oh? From who?"

"These rogue mages."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know that I was back," I said heading towards the door.

"Oh, and I have a question to ask you," He says stopping me before I touched the door knob.

* * *

I leave his office and walked back down to the bar. Team Natsu and Lisanna came over to me after I sat down at my spot and we chatted for a bit as we ate/drank. After 10 minutes or so master came our of his office.

"Listen up brats!" Everyone's attention turned to him.

"We will be participating in the GMG's this year and here are the following participants... Team A, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilllia, and last but not least…. XHunter."

"Whoa, hold up gramps...who?" Natsu asked.

"Master, I don't recall anybody in our guild with that name. That is unless we got a new guild member without us knowing," Erza says.

"Patients brats. XHunter is a part of this guild, but just not around since XHunter is usually on missions assigned by me," Master says.

"Well, I want to fight him!" Natsu yells.

"It could be a she ash-face," Gray smacks him on the back.

"What did you call me Olaf!?"

"No, what did you call me heater!"

"You want to go Elsa!"

"You bet-"

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING!?" Erza glares them.

"N-no E-erza," they said wrapping their arms around each other. When she turned around they glared at each other. She noticed the tension and turned around to bang their heads into each other. Making both boys unconscious.

"Ouch," I hear Lisanna mumble.

"OK BRATS LISTEN UP FOR TEAM B! We have….. Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Mystogan, and Juvia!"

"Mystogan!?" I question.

"Yes, Lucy, Mystogan," Master face palms.

"But Mystogan is in Edolas isn't he?"

"Yes, that is correct he is, but Jellal will be playing as Mystogan," Everyone started to yell and complain about it.

"But Master-?" I started

"Hey! Listen up brats, Jellal will be playing as Mystogan no matter what, understood?!" Everyone got quite.

"I will take that as a yes," he looks at me with a mixture of amusement and disappointment realizing that I wasn't paying attention to our earlier conversation.

 **Flashback**

 _We were picking people for the GMG's before the mission with Team Natsu and Lisanna._ _"So we have team Natsu going for sure, Laxus, Mira, Gaje-"_

 _I'm so tired, but I have so much to doooooooo. I still have work from the council, I need to clean my apartment, still need to write some reports to dad about my progress. I haven't written a letter to mom in a while. I just want to go take a vacation. Th-_

 _"Lucy, did you hear me?"_

 _"Huh oh yeah, I did."_

 _"Ok well, we al-"_

 _You know what would be nice right now… a strawberry milkshake._

 _"Ok well that is all, thank you."_

 _"No problem," I say walking towards the door. I don't even know what our conversation was about._

 **End of flashback**

"Whoops" I mumbled to myself

"You have 3 moths to train! Now go train!" Master says walking towards his office.

"So where are we gonna train?" Natsu asks

"How about the beach?" Gray asks

"Sure sounds good. What do you think Lucy?" Erza asks me

"Huh, oh, I have already had a place in mind that I was going to go train alone, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, well where are you heading?" Erza asks

"Thinking mountain."

"Ok well how about you, Juvia?"

"Juvia wants to come."

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go pack my things, see ya guys in three months!" I ran out of the guild.

* * *

 **OOOOOO WHO IS XHUNTER?! AND WHO IS THIS PERSON!?**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AND SEE YA NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Welcome to the Underworld

Hey, guys! Thanky you soooo much for the support! It makes me so happy that you guys like this fanfic!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I walked into my apartment to find Acnologia laying on the floor bouncing a ball on the wall.

"Hey, I'm gonna be back at home for three months, wanna come?" I ask walking over to my desk.

"Home, as in home, home?" He continues to bounce the ball.

"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Tonight."

"Why so sudden?" Zeref walks in.

"Gotta train for the GMG's."

"Ah, forgot that that was coming up soon."

"So..."

"I guess, I don't really have anything to do. I also have to consult father about something," Acnologia sits up.

"Same actually," Zeref sits on the couch.

"Alright, let me just pack a few things. Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Puni-" Virgo freezes at the sight of Zeref and Acnlogia.

"Don't worry about them, Virgo."

"Oh right... I forgot that they were your brothers. This is the first time I saw them in real life."

"Anywho, can you pack a few things for me and store them in the celestial world."

"Yes, Princess," she starts packing.

"Make sure you remember to turn in your real form before going in. They might end up killing you."

"Like they can. Are you guys even wearing limiters?"

"Ha, no, just hiding out magic presence. Limiters are for losers," Acnologia sticks his tongue out. "But jokes aside, don't limiters hurt like sh*t?"

"Yeah, but over the years it's gotten less painful. But it still feels like your bones are being crushed."

"Yeah, Zef and I aren't around people enough to have the need to wear limiters."

"I'm done, Princess," Virgo says.

"Thank you!" She bows then return to the celestial world.

"All of your spirits know who you really are right?" Zeref asks.

"...yeah," I look at my keys.

"And are they totally okay with it or something?"

"I don't know, I mean... I haven't exactly done anything "bad" after making contracts with them. They treat me well though, as do I. But let's get going."

* * *

We walk to the middle of an open field of a dark forest. I return to my real form. My hair was black that goes down half way to my back, blood red eyes with gold flakes. I go with a plain sleeveless gray dress that goes down to my knees. It hugs my torso but loosens at my hips.

"Ah, there's my Lucille!" Acnologia pats my head. "Don't

"Don't fo-" I connect my fingers and start to mumble a spell. A black orb appears in front of me, the wind blows hard. The orb gets bigger and bigger by the second. Then the orb burst and a portal is formed. "get to take off your limiters," Zeref sighs. "Or not."

"Let's go!" I pant. We walk into the portal.

* * *

We walked out of the portal, and the atmosphere was completely different. It overwhelmed me actually.

"I was told only one of you were coming back," A man in a black cape, and black combat shirt and pants greets us.

"Nice to see you again General Luke!" Acnologia tries to swing an arm over his shoulders, but General Luke moves to the side.

"Everyone gets back to training your break is over!" Luke yelled. Everyone goes back to sparing each other. Zeref, Acnologia, me, and the general walked to the gardens to have a peaceful chat.

"Think fast! ICE DEMON'S SCREAM!" We turned around to see an ice attack head straight for us.

"Dark Shadow wave!" Zeref counterattacks

"Nice job." The attacker says. He has navy blue hair and is wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Maybe you shouldn't say 'think fast' next time," I say laughing. "Anyways, nice to see you again!" I walk over to go hug him.

"Sup man! It's been a while bro!" Acnologia says fist bumping him.

"Yo, what's up man! How have you been?" Zeref says giving each other a chest bump.

"I'm also doing fine thanks!" This is Takeshi, one of the six warriors. He is an ice demon, that also has Heavenly Body Magic and water magic. His hair brown hair and sky blue eyes

"Where are the other two?" I ask Takeshi.

"They should be coming any second."

"Fire Demon's Claw!" Another attack occurred, heading straight towards Acnologia.

"Dark Dragon's roar!" Acno yells canceling the attack.

"Wow, late much?" Takeshi rolls his eyes at the attacker.

"You didn't count down! Anyways... Fight me, Lucille!" This crazy person who wants to fight me is Cosmo. He is a fire demon and is one of the six warriors. He uses Arc of Embodiment, Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic and lighting magic. Cosmo has black hair and amber eyes.

"He- OH MY GOODNESS... LU!" A girl tackles me. This is Astrid, also one of the six warriors. She is an air and poison demon and also uses Arc of Time. She has ocean blue hair and hazel eyes. I hug her back.

"So you gonna fight me or what Lucy?" Cosmo whines at me, while we get up.

"I-"

"She is still wearing her limiters," Acnologia cuts in. "Cause she forgot to take them off before creating the portal for all three of us."

"Oh... that explains a lot," Takeshi says.

"Hey!" I yell. Only I can take off my limiters, and I don't have enough magic energy to take them off. It would probably take all of "Lucy Heartfillia's" magic energy.

"In case you didn't know, the Slatefang family are coming over for dinner tonight," Luke brings up.

"Who now?" I ask.

"One of the wealthiest families in the underworld."

"Ugh, do we have to eat with them? Cause I mean, they don't know that we are here yet righttttt?"

"Speaking of which, where is Father? Wait, let me guess... in his office?" Zeref sighs. "Ok well, Lu, you should go and get settled. You remember where your room is right?"

"Yep," we all disbanded, going to our individual schedule.

I got to my room and put my stuff on my bed.

"Princess Lucille!" I hear behind me. I whip around to find one of my maids, Lily curtsying.

"Ah, Lily! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Please accept my apologies, I was ordered to make sure your room was clean by the King," my weapons were on the wall, still in good shape. My books were organized. Both of my closets were clean. One closet was for more weapons and battle gear, the other was for just regular clothes. My room was about 10 times bigger than my apartment. I remember before I left my room was kinda messy. Clothes, books, arrows, knives, and pillows were everywhere.

"It's alright," we had a small talk for a few minutes. I unpacked my stuff while she went to get out an outfit for me to change in to before leaving to do other things. I wore my commander's outfit (I will let your imagination decide what her casual commander's outfit looks like). I check myself out in the mirror and turned around to explore the palace since it's been a while. Right when I walked out of my closet.

"BOO!" A figure wearing a cat mask pokes my waist, and out of instincts, I punch the figure right in the face. The figure falls to the ground unconscious?

"Told him he shouldn't have done that," Astrid walks in hands behind her head. "Is he okay?

"Yeah, he's fine. He deserved that too anyways. And her limiters still aren't off!" Takeshi walks in laughing, and following him is Acnologia.

"Better wake him up soon, it's not good to be unconscious for too long," Acno squats next to Cosmo and pokes him in the face.

"Uhhh, I'll take him to his room," I admit I feel a little guilty about hitting him, but oh well. I threw him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes and took him to his room.

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope this chapter isn't too short! Hope you also enjoyed this chapter, my parents turned off the wifi so I had no internet. I'm gonna try and upload chapter 11 tonight. Anyways see ya next time! Peace out!

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	7. Ice Cream

**What up peeps! Thank you for the reviews! Hope everyone is enjoying the story and I also hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Geez, did you get heavier or something Cos?"

We soon approached his room.

"Your highness," both of the door guards saluted. They attention moved to the idiot that I'm carrying. They opened the doors knowing what probably happened. I walk in and throw Cosmo on his bed. I looked around his room to see that nothing really changed. I look back at him. Should I wake him up? I did hit him pretty hard... Yeah, I'll wake him up. I walk over to the other side of the bed and grab the sheets.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SACK OF POTATO!" I lift the sheets up aggressively, and he flips off the bed.

"What the sh*t?!" He wakes up immediately and looks to find the cause of the commotion.

"Oh, it's just you," he looks the other way bored.

"What do you mean just me!?" I raise a fist at him.

"Thought it was Takeshi or something, was ready to fight. But seriously what was the sword for?!"

"It was just instincts!"

"My head still hurts," he rubs his head.

"Anywaysssss," I walk towards the door. "We're making ice cream downstairs, want to join?"

"Sure!" He sprints towards the door. I grab his shirt.

"Fix yourself up first though, don't want you to be wondering like that all over the palace. It would be an interesting topic to talk about for the soldiers."

His hair was wild. He had dirt and mud all over him. His clothes were ripped, and he smelled like trash.

"Oh, whoops. Ok well, you go ahead I'll be there soon," He runs into the bathroom to go change and take a shower.

* * *

Cosmo and I command the ground troops. Of course, he is my second in command. I train and command the advance soldiers. Cosmo trains the intermediate soldiers. There are only twenty-one soldiers in the advanced magic category, and about one-hundred in the intermediate one.

Acnologia trains and commands the sky troops. There about the same numbers, Takeshi is his second in command.

Astrid trains the palace guards and decides where their post is. There are about two-hundred palace guards.

Zeref is the judge of who goes where. Every year there is a huge trail that demons take to get into the army. It's every demon's dream to get into the underworld's army. All you have to do to do the trial is submit your name and the category you wish to be in. There is a preliminary round so that the numbers cut to one-hundred. Zeref then sets up a series tests to see if they are strong enough to be in the army. Usually, only fifty people pass the test. He changes the test every year like the GMG's so that no one can train for something certain, and he does supervise them. If you pass the test then they are in the army. Two days after the trial has been done, demons get to choose either to join the magic, hand-to-hand combat, or palace guards category. We can remove the demon from our category if Acnologia or I think that, that demon can't be apart from our army. Although that rarely happens.

I think the trial should be starting sometime after the GMG's, from what Father told me.

I got to the kitchen to where the others were.

* * *

"Hey!" I walk in.

"Hi!" They all say.

"Is Cos coming?" Acnologia raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he should be coming in a couple of minutes. He just went to go take a shower and change," I start helping them make ice cream.

"Oh ok."

"Your highness, it's fine we can make it for you," one of the kitchen staff members looking like they were about to have a heart attack.

"Nah it's fine we got this," Zeref grins. The chief looked really worried afraid that we might break something since that was our specialty. He decided to just keep watch to make sure we don't do anything dumb.

A couple minutes later Cosmo joined us. It took us three hours to make ice cream, cause we kept messing up. I made strawberry ice cream, Astrid made vanilla ice cream, Cosmo made a mint chocolate chip, Takeshi made chocolate, Acnologia made birthday cake ice cream, and Zeref made vanilla chocolate chip ice cream. It did take forever to make the ice cream, but it was worth it.

* * *

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

After finishing our ice cream we went back to our usual schedule. Cosmo and I went to go check on the soldiers. I was supposed to go with Lucille, but she and Zeref went to go greet the guest that we're coming for dinner.

As I approached the magic training area I saw everyone working hard. I watch them train from the side. Everything went smoothly until there was this one soldier made a commotion by pushing another soldier into the mud.

"What's your problem dude?" The guy got up trying to get off some of the mud that covered most of his body.

"You," he death glared him looking like he is going to throw him in the mud again

"Well, I'm sorry if your upset that I kicked your ass during our practice battle, but was it really necessary to push me in mud? What are you, a little kid?"

"HA! You really think I would get mad over the fact that you CHEATED in that battle? Everyone knows that you play dirty. I admit I am a little salty about that, but that's not why I'm angry," Douglas kicked him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees. The newbie hunched over, as Douglas kicked him on the side.

"You gonna do something?" I lean against the wall crossing my arms.

"Nah, I want to see what's gonna happen. If it gets's too bad then I'll step in," we pointed our focus back at them. I sigh.

"You shouldn't let your soldiers get too out of hand, man."

"Well these guys are technically Lucille's so..." he grins.

"Of course you would say that," I chuckle.

"Those two are usually at it, last time I gave them both a good whooping because it got out of hand. I wanna see if they learned anything," The bully kicked the newbie over and over again. However the new guy didn't do anything, just laid there. His kicks got more and more aggressive.

"Iron Demon punch!" Bully aimed right for Newbie's stomach. However, Newbie catches the punch and stood up.

"Think that's enough," Newbie coughs spitting out blood.

"No, it's not! You slept with my god damn girlfriend you bastard," Bully through another iron fist at Newbie with the other hand. Newbie dodged it and punched him back in the stomach. Bully stumbled back a few steps.

"Iron demon's scream!"

"Sky demon's scream!"

They both countered out each others attack.

"Iron demon's Rage!"

"Sky Demon's Secret Ar-"

"Are they trying to kill each other now?!" Cosmo perks up and starts to cast a spell.

"She's comin'," I put one foot on the wall. Before any of them could finish the spell, the bully and newbie were paralyzed. The two demons looked confused. The other demons that were watching saw me and bowed down. Bully looked to the direction they were facing and saw me. His face shifts to a face of shock. Newbie was still confused on what happened. He soon noticed everyone bowing down and turned to see who they were bowing down to.

* * *

 **Chapter got deleted somehow, and I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya next time!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	8. Father's Assignment

**Hey yo, what's up, everyone! Here is chapter 12! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I've been having a crazy schedule and haven't had much sleep. I would stay up to type the chapter, but I can't really think straight after already being tired from practice and already having to stay up for homework. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

I look over to see Cosmo trying to sneak away. I grab the back of his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey your highness, we're pals right?" He tries to escape my grip.

"Payback for stealing my ice cream," I stick my tongue out at him. He panics even more.

"I'll make you another one, I promise! Plea-"

"COSMO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I turn to see Lucille staring down Cosmo. His face turns as white as snow. Rest in peace Cosmo. For my ice cream.

"P-princess Lucille. W-what's up," I let go of his shirt and give him a slight push towards her. He takes a deep breath and then walks towards her.

"Who is this?"

"T-that's Austin Vallenteen, he joined a few years ago. But sometime last year I moved him up."

"Without my permission?" I can see the sweat dripping down Cos' neck.

"I was sure that he was good enough for the advance. Plus, at the time I wasn't sure when you were going to come back," Lucille's expression softens and she sighs. She releases the bully and Austin

"All of you get back to training! If any one of you cause another commotion, then it's running the pits for all of you! And Douglas, you better of been beating up this kid for a good reason," Douglas apologizes but reassures her that it was for a good reason, and everyone immediately goes back to training. I walk up to the both of them.

"Well that was entertaining I guess," I put my hands behind my head.

"I thought she was gonna kill me!" Cosmo fake cries.

"You should know this by now Cos, you should have asked me before. I would have said yes either way..." I could have sworn I saw her face look melancholy for a quick second.

 **Lucille's P.O.V.**

"You should know this by now Cos, you should have asked me before. I would have said yes either way..." Like how Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are always barging in my apartment without my permission.

"Excuse me, um, Princess Lucille," I turn around to see my Father's most trusted servant/friend.

"No need for the formality Henry," I give a slight smile.

"Of course your highness. His Majesty would like to see you," Henry although is one of our most trusted and loyal friend, he refuses to call us in a casual fashion.

"One day I will get you to just call me Lucille, and also okay, tell him that I will be there in a few minutes," Henry bows and walks away.

"Good luck with that," Cosmo smirks.

"One day… Can you start running the drills for them?" I ask Cosmo.

"Sure."

"I should probably start my training also. I'll just ask Zeref or Acnologia to help me," I walk to my Father's office. Once I got there I knock on the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in," I open the door and walk towards the center of the room.

"You needed me?" I asked my father keeping my face blank.

"Yes, I did. I have an assignment for you."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it, and I will see ya next time! Sorry, it's so short. T.T**

 **-MangoMarshmallow82**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	9. Three Months

Side Note: I am basing the military ranking based on Fiore's Royal Military

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing**

I walk out of father's office. Should I do this? No, CAN I even do this?! I don-

"Is everything okay, your highness?" I look up to see one of my father's maids. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I give her a small smile. She is holding a tray of a tea and cookies. I realized that I was standing in front of the door. "Oh! Sorry, am I blocking your way?" I ask her moving to the side so that she can walk into my father's office.

"No worries, your highness," She scurries inside with her head low. I walk slowly to my room. This shouldn't mean anything to me. So why am I being so rebellious about this? I've become soft, haven't I? He wouldn't know if I didn't do it right?

I slowly open my door and walk in. Closing the door behind me, I lean against my door and slide to the ground. Maybe I should do it after the GMG's? So I can enjoy the moments before. I should start training for the GMG's shouldn't I? I stand up and walk out of the room. I went to go observe my soldiers since tomorrow is when I start training them. Cosmo and I decided a few more people who should promote to advance.

(Magic Training Field)

"Hey! Gather up, the commander has a few announcements to you all, better listen," Cosmo gets their attention.

"Thank you, Cosmo. For those who are new to the Army in general and may not know. I am Princess Lucille, but to you all, I am Commander Bloodwing or Commander L. Bloodwing if you talk to me with other soldiers. Tomorrow is the first day I will be training you all for three months," Most soldiers smiled in joy of being trained by royalty. "I will only be training you on Monday and from Thursday to Saturday sadly. I do wish to spend more time with you all, but I am being kept busy by the king. I am ending your training session three hours early today, because tomorrow, you will want to be at your best. This is will be the hardest training you will every receive," A few whispers start. "Now since I'm a nice person, I'm just going to tell you directly that my training is designed to push you past your limits physically and mentally. You can drop anytime, just tell General Kunisaki (Cosmo). We don't need weak demons in our army. I will award you every now and then if you all go as planned. You are dismissed."

Day by day I trained, not only for the GMG's but for something bigger. I trained my soldiers also, and they have grown quite strong.

Time Skips=~

~"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" (soldiers run laps)

~"YOUR HITS FEEL LIKE PING PONGS! HARDER!" (hitting dummies with magic)

~"BREAKS OVER! RUN UP AND DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!"

~"YOU GUYS RUN SLOWER THAN A SQUIRREL!" (soldiers running down a mountain being chased by boulders)

~"THIS ISN'T GIRL SCOUTS!" (soldiers sparring)

~"LET'S GO! THAT MONSTER ISN'T GONNA GIVE YOU MORE MERCY THAN I DO!" (soldiers are running from a Hellagoes)

Four soldiers dropped out of advance and went to intermediate magic within the two weeks, which brings us down to nineteen soldiers. Every now and then I would let them battle each other as a reward. And although they did get a whole lot strong, they are progressing a lot slower than I expected. Because of this I changed their training with me from four days to five days, then five days to all seven days and increased it to longer hours. On that day I let Cosmo train them since it's their last training session with him for the next two months. So I sat on the side sharpening my sword and listening to their conversation.

(Austin and Douglas talking)

~"Everyday for six hours?! Is that even possible?!" Austin whines.  
"She did say it's supposed to push us past our limits."  
"Yeah, but pushing past our limits every day?  
"But you gotta admit, I'm like fifty times stronger already and it's only been a month."  
"True. But I guess we won't be getting any more training from General Kunsaki for two months after today."  
"Speaking of which, don't you think something fishy is going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She keeps increasing the training time, don't you fell... I don't know like she's rushing it?"  
"... I mean, she only has three months."  
"I know but like, she obviously wants to reach a goal. An-"

"ALRIGHT BREAKS OVER LET'S GO!" Cosmo yells.

* * *

 **Time skip: three months**

It's been three months, and it's time to head back to earth land. Zeref and Acnologia have already gone back about a couple of days ago.

I pack some of my important possessions that I brought from earth, and a pair of my favorite daggers with me. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Virgo appears. "Yes, Princess?" She bows. "Do you mind holding my things in the celestial world until we get back to earth?"

"Of course," she returns to the celestial world with my stuff.

I take one glance around my room before leaving. Eventually, I got to the throne room where the other three Warriors waited. "See you guys in a bit!" I smiled and waved to them and entered the portal

Seconds later I was in my apartment. Realizing that I was still in my real form, I quickly turned back into my "Lucy Hearfillia" form. I looked around to make sure Team Natsu wasn't in my apartment and didn't see me change. Confirming that no one saw, I unpacked my things and took a shower.

I put on light blue shorts, a white crop-top, a red flannel, and black converse. I tied my hair into a high ponytail. After getting ready, I summoned Plue and headed to the guild.

"WAIT! I walk back to my bathroom and cast my limiters. After getting ready, I summoned Plue and headed to the guild.

As usual, I balanced on the edge of the river. "Be careful Lucy! And welcome back!" I hear the boatmen yell to me. "I will! And thanks!" I waved to them and gave them a warm smile.

We finally made it to the guild, as usual, the guild is rowdy as usual. I took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle. Right as I was about to touch it, the doors flew open and something or someone knocked me over and landed on me.

"Ouch," I rub my head, "you're in for it now, Olaf!" The thing that knocked me over was the one and only, Natsu. He stands up and marches right back in the guild. I stand up and dusted off the dirt on my legs, and walked into the guild.

Everyone is fighting as usual. I stand there with a blank face. Giving a deep sigh I walked against the wall to get to the bar, trying not to get hit. Once I finally made it to the bar, I sat at my usual seat.

"Lucy! Your back!" I look up to see Mira. "Hey, Mira!" I gave her a warm smile.

"How was your training?"

"It was great."

"That's good. Would you like something?"

"Yes please, can I have a strawberry milkshake?"

"Of course. Be back." She walks away. I feel a tap on my left shoulder and turned around. There stood Lisanna smiling at me.

"Hey, Lucy! Nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Lisanna! Nice to see you too!" I smiled back.

"You ready for the GMG's?" She grins.

"Heck yeah! I'm pumped! You?"

"Same!" Mira comes out and places down my strawberry milkshake. "There you go. Enjoy!" She leaves to go help another person. Lisanna takes the seat next to mine.

"So where did you and Mira go train?" I asked her.

"We went to go train deep in the forest. You?"

"The mountains," I lied.

"Oh, I heard that Gajeel, Lily, and Levy went to the mountains too! You must have trained really hard, I can feel that you got stronger."

"Oh yeah, Levy told me, but we were in different mountains. You've gotten pretty strong too, last time I s-" Something hits me in the back of my head, and smashed my milkshake. Being used to commanding people, I stood up out of habit.

"All right who the hell threw that?!" I clench both of my fists. Everyone froze never hearing me yell out that angry. "Oh hey, Luce!" Natsu walks over to me throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Don't 'oh hey' me until one of you tell me who threw that!" I push his head gently.

"Gray threw that," Natsu whispers in my ear. My eyes turn straight towards Erza. I started to walk up towards her. Everyone continued to watch. She was eating her cake and saw me walk towards her from the corner of her eye. She turns my direction and gives me a wave.

"Hi, Lucy. Nice to see you again," she smiles. I was about to raise my fist until I remember that I have to be "sweet and caring". I gave her a hug, making it one motion so that it didn't look like I was about to punch her.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, acting as if nothing happened. I rolled my eyes. The rest of Team Natsu walked over.

"This year we are gonna win! I feel it!" Happy dances. We all cheered walks out of his office and jumps on the rails.

"Brats! Listen up!" Everyone settles down. "Tomorrow is the GMG's! It's our chance to be the number one guild in Fiore!" Everyone cheers. "Participants get a good night rest, and Lucy can you come to my office real quick."

I walk to his office after his announcement, as some people start to leave. I open his door to his office without knocking. "Yes?" I sit down.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes I am sure."

"Ok, well here you go." He hands me a small package.

"Thanks." I take the package from him. I walked out of his office and walked around town until it was dark before heading back to my appartment to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	10. Let the GMG's Begin!

**Hey guys, Marsh here! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, and here is chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing: 7:45 am**

I wake up to the sunlight beaming through the windows. Man, it's really warm right now, it feels really nice. I cuddle closer to the source of the heat. I hear a light snore. Wait a second... I shoot my eyes wide open to find a pink haired idiot right next to me.

"AHHH!" I kick Natsu off the bed.

"Ow, Luce what was that for?"

"I should be the one asking you that! When did you get here?"

"I forgot to give you a gift that I got you at the beach that we trained at, so I came to give it to ya, but you weren't here. So Happy and I decided to wait for you to return," Now that I think about it, I was probably too tired to realize he was in my bed. The time change ya know?

I walk to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on blue shorts and a loose maroon t-shirt.

After getting ready, I grabbed an apple and headed out to the train station with Natsu and Happy. Everyone is supposed to be at the train station at 8:30. We walk at a normal pace to the train station.

Once I got to the train station, everyone except Mystogan and Master was there. "Hey, guys!" I wave to them.

"Hey, Lucy/Lu/bunny girl!" They all said except for Laxus.

"Where's Master?" I look around.

"He should be coming soon, he had to do a few things," Erza answered.

"Oh ok."

After a couple of minutes, Master came, and we all boarded the train. "Where's Mystogan and XHunter?" Erza asks Master.

"Mystogan and XHunter will be using their own transportation for certain reasons. So we will be meeting him at the hotel." We all get on the train. The dragon slayers got sick, as usual.

* * *

After an hour of hearing Natsu and Gajeel throwing up, we finally made it to Crocus. Erza carried Natsu off while Laxus carried Gajeel. When we got off we saw our other friends.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" We run up to them

"Obviously to support our friends!" Levy hugs me.

"Levy, have you read the rule book yet?" Master asks.

"Yes, I have. These are the main rules. Guild masters can not participate, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate, each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. Last but not least all participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight."

"Why midnight?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon I guess."

"Ok until then, all of you can go adventure around the city, but make sure to be back by midnight. Got that?" Master looked at all of us. We all nodded our heads. "Participants, do all of you have your uniforms?" We all nodded. "Ok, go have fun, and be careful." We all went our own ways after that.

Natsu, Happy, and I adventure around the city together. We were buying some rice cakes when we noticed a huge clump of people surrounding something. Kids and adults were running towards the clump. Two kids passed by telling each other rot hurry up.

After we paid we went to go check out what everyone is so excited about. We pushed through the crowd to get a view of what was happening. When we got to the center we saw two people signing autographs. They both had a Sabertooth guild mark.

"Who are they?" Natsu asks.

"Dunno," I look closer at them. Even though the others were stuck in a coma during the seven-year time lap, I was awake and was updated by one of my minions. I could have gotten everyone off the island, but I couldn't because it was the perfect time to regain the strength to control my powers again. I also did take a few trips to the mainland.

"Who?" Natsu asked me with a confused face. "They are the twin dragon slayers, idiot. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, have you been living under a rock?" This kid said while pushing Natsu into the center of the clump knocking into Sting.

"Excuse me, what do y-," Sting froze at the sight of Natsu, and his angered face turned into an evil grin. "Well well, if it isn't the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. Also known as Salamander." He crosses his arms as Natsu stands up. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Sting glares at Natsu. I decided to step in.

"Excuse me, sorry about my friend. We will be on o-,"

"Hey I know you, you're that chick who took out that guild and embarrassed us," Sting said interrupting me. 'He still remembers!?'

 **Flashback:**

 _I was visiting the mainland to go restock on food supplies when I came across this guild in the middle of the forest. A giant explosion happened, destroying one side of the building. I decided to sneak in and watch what was happening. I saw two guys fighting off the whole guild, and they looked like they were struggling with the guild master and the top mages. That day I was in a nice mood, so I decided to go help a bit. I walked in and summoned Loke. Loke attacked with Regulus Impact while I attacked with a light demon kick, that went unnoticed. We took out the guild master in one hit._

 _"What the hell! We know what we are doing." The blonde dude yelled at us._

 _"Thanks." The black hair dude said quietly._

 _"You guys were struggling obviously so we helped." With that, Loke went back to the Celestial world and I ran out._

 _My minions reported that the guild master of Sabertooth went on an outrage cause someone saw what happened and told everyone._

 **End of flashback**

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. I have never seen you before. You must be mistaken me for someone else," I lied.

"No, I know that I'm not mistaking you for someone else. Right Rogue?" His friend nodded. I spotted a cart a few yards away and cast a spell on it causing it to explode. I grabbed Natsu and Happy and ran out of the clump as fast as I could while everyone was distracted.

"You know them?" We hid in a dark alley.

"No, I have never met them before. I've only heard people talk about them. Anywho, it's getting close to midnight, we should return to the hotel," He nodded his head, and with that, we returned to the hotel.

* * *

We finally got to the hotel and went into our rooms. There were four rooms, one for each team and each gender. When I walked into my room I heard the shower on.

I belly flopped onto my bed, going deep into thought. I don't know how long I was laying there, but I heard the shower turn off, and Erza walked out humming.

"Hi, Erza. You're in a happy mood."

"Oh, hi, Lucy. A Little bit," She smiles.

"Did you go anywhere?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh really? Did you go with someone? Whoops, rephrase. Did you go with someone special? Perhaps a date," Her face turned redder than her hair. "Ooo, Erzaaaaa. Let me guess, Jellal?" Her face turned even redder. "I'm taking that as a yes," I smirk. "What did you guys do?"

"He took me out to dinner," my smirk turned into a grin

"Hehe, and…?"

"That's it."

"That's not all. Don't try to fool me. Come on Erza, you can trust me," to an extent...

"...Fine. He took me to a secret spot that had a beautiful view of the city."

"And…?" I grinned wider.

She hesitates. "And he… he kissed me." I give a girl squeal.

"Shhhhh, quiet down before anyone hears you and come in." Natsu and Gray bust down the door.

"What happened? Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asks. Everyone except Jellal in Team B rushes in.

"Haha whoops, yeah we are good. Sorry to worry you guys. Got excited about something," I wiggle my eyebrows to Erza while her face turns bright red. The guys leave while Gajeel fixes the door. Mira and Lisanna stay knowing something happened.

Once the all of the guys left Mira, Wendy, and I jumped on the bed giving Erza a cute face.

"Come on, don't be shy," Mira smirks.

Erza takes a deep breath and sat down on the bed and told us the details. **(I'm gonna let you guys use your imaginations to create the scene of what happened)** Halfway through Erza's story...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the GMG's! Since there are one-hundred and thirteen guilds participating this year, we are having a preliminary round!" An illusion of pumpkin guy projected into the night sky.

All Fairy Tail participants walked into our room. "Mystogan" jumped in through the balcony.

"This year we have an anti-gravity maze. There are unknown things lurking through. We are not responsible for any deaths, and you are allowed to use magic. All five participants must make it through, and the first eight guilds to make I through the maze will be in the main events. Good luck!" All the hotels lifted into the sky, and a maze appeared in the center of the city.

"Wait but XHunter isn't here," Gray said. "What do we do?"

"Elfman, take XHunter's place for this event, we don't have time to deal with this. All of the other teams have already left." I commanded. He nods and we sprint out into the maze, I can already feel the presence of the creature lurking the maze.

* * *

 **What is Lucy thinking about so much? Where is XHunter? What exciting plot did you make for Jellal and Erza?! What creatures will Team A face?**

 **That's chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed! And see ya next time!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	11. Introduction

**Hey guys, what's up!? Happy New Years or New Years Eve! Here is chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfillia**

We run into the maze and encounter a way that goes three ways.

"How do we know which way to go?" Gray asks.

"Uh, let's go right?" I use my sense. Once we turned right a giant, a weird looking snake appeared in front of us.

"Ice make- Lance!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The snake was hit by the attacks but didn't get a single scratch. It started running straight for us. Erza goes for its' head, but then snake's skin is too tough for even Erza's swords.

"What do we do?" Wendy panics. Right before the snake hit us, a figure appeared in front of us, and the snake crashes into the figure and turns into a cloud of ashes. When the cloud disappeared there was no figure to be seen.

"Um... Ok," Erza gives a suspicious face, but we continued through the maze, eventually making our way to the end using Pyxis (compass spirit).

"Fairy Tail Team A makes it in 2nd place!"

"Who made it in first?" Gray looks around for the other guild, spotting them a few yards away from us.

"Sabertooth." The pumpkin walks up to us.

"Oh, them," Natsu growls. Sting turns around and gives an evil grin.

"Everyone can return to their hotel rooms," The pumpkin instructed us. We all started to walk back to our hotel.

"This is frustrating, XHunter better shows up tomorrow," Erza opens the door to our room.

"Come on, let's just go to sleep," I changed and slipped into my bed. Erza does the same.

* * *

 **3rd person:**

The sunlight seems through the curtains. Lucy slowly opens her eyes. Then she sat up and stretched her arms and legs, and got off the bed. Erza is in the shower.

Lucy walks to my bags to get her outfit Master gave us all for the GMG's. After Erza got out of the shower, Lucy took her turn. Lucy's outfit was strapless, but had a covering over it, a mini skirt, and some boots. It was all purple with white designs.

After everyone was done getting ready. They all went down to the arena. While on the way Team A met up with Team B who also made it to the main events. The only people missing were Mystogan and XHunter.

Both teams got to the arena where Master and their guildmates were already in the guild booths. Team A and Team B walked to their tunnels where they make their entrance. Music started to play, and XHunter appeared in front of Team A. "Hello, sorry I wasn't able to be at the pre-eliminations round. There an as important business I had to attend to," She is wearing a purple cloak that has the same design like the rest of Team A. No one said anything.

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games! Here are the eight guilds who made it to the main events!

"In 8th place, we have Quatro Cerberus!" They were also booed. Rocker leads the group.

"In 7th place, we have Mermaid Heel!" The crowd cheered. Kagura leads the team out into the arena.

"In 6th place, we have Blue Pegasus!" The crowd cheered. The one and only Ichiya leads them.

"In 5th place, we have Fairy Tail Team B!" The crowd booed. "Ha, see that metal face, the crowd doesn't like you," Natsu laughed. Laxus leads the group.

"In 4th place, we have Lamia Scale," The crowd cheered. Jura leads the group out.

"In 3rd place, we have Raven Tail!" The whole stadium went quiet. "O-k then." The announcer says awkwardly. Obra leads their group.

"In 2nd place, we have Fairy Tail A!" The crowd booed. "Will you listen to that Pinky, the crowd doesn't like you either," Gajeel smirked. XHunter leads the team out.

"And last but not least… In the first place, we have Sabertooth!" The crowd does wild. Minerva leads them.

"Oh wow, Fairy Tail actually didn't end in last this time," A blonde guy in a pink mask smirked.

"And you are?" Gray points at the blonde hair mage.

"You should know who we are. The better question is, who are you?" Sting shifts his weight

"The people who will kick your a**," everyone looks at XHunter. Sabertooth dies into laughter as the whole arena was quite.

"I see you have decided to join a guild after all," Jura walks up to XHunter.

"You know her?" Lyon follows behind him. "We've worked together before, for the council that is."

"Wait… XHunter you work for the council?" Erza joins in on the conversation. XHunter says nothing.

"Hey, guys… is that… 1st master?" Wendy whispers to the others. They all look up to see the one and only, the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. Lucy starts to giggle, and everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Now that the competitors have met each other, let's start round one!" The announcer cheers.

* * *

 **That's chapter 15! Sorry, it's a bit short. However I do hope that you enjoyed it and I will see ya next time! Happy New Years or New Years Eve!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	12. White Circle

**Hey, guys! What's up? Hope everyone is having a great 2016 so far, and I also hope you enjoy this story. Updates might get a little slower than the beginning of this story and I'm sorry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3rd person:**

"Guilds, choose your competitors." The announcer says. We all turn to each other.

"From Mermaid Heel, we have, Beth Vanderwood!"

"Who wants to go?" Erza asks us.

"From Blue Pegasus, we have, Eve Tearm!"

"I'll go," Gray volunteered.

"From Sabertooth, we have, Rufus Lore!"

"Ok, good luck," Lucy tells him giving him a smile.

"From Quatro Cerberus, we have, Jager!"

"Don't fail, Olaf," Natsu commented.

"From Raven Tail, we have, Nullpudding!"

XHunter nods her head in support. "Good luck," Erza said.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, we have, Gray Fullbuster!"

"From Lamia Scale, we have, Lyon Vastia!"

"Last but not least, from Fairy Tail Team B, we have Juvia Lockser! Let's begin, shall we? This event is called 'King of the Maze.' In this event, the competitors have to go through a maze and try to find this item and return back to the spot they came in from," A picture of silver staff with square designs shows up on the lacrama. "Their enemies are the creatures lurking the maze, and the other competitors. There are eight of these staffs in the same spot. Competitors, when the stone wall in front of you drops, you may go. Good luck!"

The stone wall drops and the competitors sprint into the maze.

 **Lucille Bloodwing:**

Gray runs into the maze. I can hear his heart beating fast, and he isn't the only one. My eyes drift towards Mavis, then around the crowd looking for someone specific. It didn't take her too long to find what I was looking for. I gave a giant evil grin, then turned my attention back to the event.

Gray runs into an intercept and frowns in frustration. He decides to go right and runs into a creature. He attacks it before it can attack him, and he kills the monster in three hits. Then, he continues deeper in the maze.

I feel a gaze watching me, I fix my gaze to the area the gaze is coming from.

"In first place, we have Rufus Lore of Sabertooth!" The announcer shouts.

I look back at Gray to see how he was doing, and from the looks of it, he isn't doing so well.

"In second place, we have Nullpudding of Raven Tail!"

Gray gives a grunt and starts to take random lefts and rights, running into more creatures.

"In third place, we have Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!"

It's surprising how he hasn't run into other competitors yet.

"In fourth place, we have Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus!"

Gray's face gets more and more frustrated by the second. You can kind of tell by his attacks and his face.

"In fifth place, we have Beth Vanderwood of Mermaid Heel!"

Gray encounters another creature and creates an ice cannon.

"In sixth place, we have Jager from Quatro Cerberus!"

He finally finds the object that the competitors have to look for and starts to run back to the finish line.

"In seventh place, we have Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail team B! And last but not least we have Gray Fullbuster coming in eighth place! The scores are on the lacrama screen/

 **Sabertooth- 10 points**

 **Raven Tail- 8 points**

 **Lamia Scale- 6 points**

 **Blue Pegasus- 4 points**

 **Mermaid Heel- 3 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus- 2 points**

 **Fairy Tail B- 1 point**

 **Fairy Tail A- 0 points**

"And now it's time for the 1v1 battles!"

 **3rd person**

"Our first 1v1 battle of GMG's is Lucy Hearfillia from Fairy Tail team A, and Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

Everyone said their good luck's to Lucy as she walks out of the booth. XHunter, however, follows her out of the booth.

"Don't fail, and are you sure you're okay with this? It's not too late," XHunter closes the door behind them both.

"Don't worry about it, I think I got the hang of your magic," Lucy smiles.

"Don't do anything stupid, and I mean it okay?" XHunter punches her arm softly.

"Roger!" Lucy salutes to XHunter and tey both giggle. XHunter returns to the guild booth and Lucy continued on to the battle area.

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfillia?**

I walk down the halls to the arena, and from a distance, I see that Gray guy walking down the hall with a pissed off aura. I stop to talk to him.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll get them next time!" I give him a warm smile.

"Thanks, I guess. Good luck," he gives me a hug then continues to walk to the guild booth as I walk down to the arena. A bright light shines on my face as soon as I walk out. Many people cheer out, and on the other side of the arena is my opponent.

'This should be easy,' I say in my mind. Both of us walk the center.

"Ready to die, blondie?" Flare gives me a creepy grin.

"Nope," I joke.

"Ready… Begin!" The announcer shouts. She attacks first by shooting her weird hair at me.

"Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" I summon.

"Ebi!" Cancer appears.

"Cancer you know what to do!" I shout getting out the whip. But he turns around and gives me a weird look. I try to act normal, and he eventually cuts her hair. She yells is anger. Flare grows out her hair and then attacks Cancer. We go back and forth and back and forth. I summoned Virgo at one point too, and she too gave me a weird look. Eventually, both of us became worn out.

Geez, Lu needs to train more in this body. Both of my spirits are gone, and red head looks more tired than I do.

"Hey blondie, look over there," she taunts. I looked to see that she had a piece of her hair near a small little girl from Fairy Tail. Right as I looked she grabbed me by my arms and legs and puts me in a position that is hard to get out of.

"That's dirty!" I at her in annoyance. Normally I wouldn't really care, that girl is a human, I'm a demon. But she is Lu's friend so I have to care a little.

"Says the one that is closer to death than I am," she sings. Her hairs burst into flames. Ow! This body isn't fire resistant, what the heck.

'hey, so um, you see that piece of red hair right?' I reach XHunter's mind.

'Got it,' she walks normally to the little girl.

'You mind walking faster! I'm about to be burnt to crisps here! Cause this stupid body isn't fire resistant!'

'Nah you can deal with it,' she finally gets over and burns the hair.

'Finally!'

'Wow gee thanks, it was no problem,' XHunter rolls her eyes. I use a little of my power and dug into the mind of my opponent and twisted her brain a bit making her have a flashback, and giving me the chance to escape.

After getting out, I quickly summoned Gemini and told them to look like Lucy. In which, they decided to just play around and look like the Lucy naked and wrapped in a towel. Not taking the time to worry about it, I added some of my own power to the spell to make it 5000 times stronger than what Lucy Heartfillia could do. As a bonus, I summoned some swords to stab her mentally for trying to cheat.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect becomes complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

The attack was about to hit her when a weird force occurred. The last thing I noticed was my attack heading straight for me. What!? This body can't stand this attack!

A huge explosion occurred, and I don't even know what happened. Sharp pains stab me all over my body. When the dust cleared, everything was blurry, and I saw the red headed girl unharmed. I felt something carving on my back. I scream in pain. I drop to the floor as the pain increases every second. It felt as if someone was digging a knife on my back. I and feel the pain reach to the front of the body. I scream in agony as the crowd goes quite. All a sudden everything turned black.

 **Lucille Bloodwing**

Astrid! No, no, no what is this?! I jumped off the balcony and ran towards the bleeding, unconscious Lucy laying on the battlefield.

"The winner is Flare Corona of Raven Tail!" The announcer spoke. I picked her up princess style and ran out of the arena to the infirmary as fast as I could before she lost too much blood.

The rest of Team A ran down to the arena seeing if she was alright. I took her to the infirmary. Rage filling my heart. Eventually, I made it to the infirmary, I quickly laid Lucy on the bed and started to perform a healing spell. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Astrid still in the same shape as she was before. Confused, I cast the spell once again, and again still finding her in the same state.

"This doesn't make sense! Why isn't the spell working?" Then it hit me. I cast a spell and a black light appeared, when the light disappeared, in the place of Lucy Heartfillia is Astrid Icerman. I stood there in shock. Astrid had bruises everywhere and had weird purple rashes covering her body. A white, gold circle appears on her cheek.

"No," I start to panic, I flip her on her stomach so that I can see her back. I lift her shirt to find something that I never wanted to see.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 16 and the end o the GMG's day 1! Sorry, the end was a little rushed. Anyways hope you enjoyed, love a review, and don't forget to favorite and follow fi you haven't! And I will see you all next tie, peace out!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	13. Silver Hair Man

**Hey, guys! What's up!? Hope you all are having a wonderful day! Here is chapter 17, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing**

This... this is my fault, isn't it... The door bursts open and in walks Takeshi and Cosmo.

"Is she alright?" Takeshi rushes over. I don't answer, I clench my hands into a fist. Both of them look at Astrid.

"What? What's going on? What's happening to Astrid? " Takeshi gives a confused face.

"Her back," He looks at her back once again and realizes what's on it.

"How do we stop it?" Cosmo looks to Takeshi. He observes Astrid.

"This one looks complicated, I'll need some time to undo it," He looks to me in a sad face of regret.

"How long will it take?"

"I wanna say three hours."

"Ok, you go ahead and do that. I guess his majesty's prediction was right," Cosmo looks at the ceiling. I walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Takeshi asks.

"I have another business to attend to, you guys take care of her," I tell them reaching for the door knob.

"Don't do anything stupid either."

"I won't," I open the door and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **Zeref Bloodwing**

I watched from the shadows as Astrid fights the red headed girl. After Lucille picks Astrid from the ground and takes her to the infirmary, I also leave the arena searching for the culprit. I disguise myself as a citizen and scanned the crowd outside of the arena, looking for someone suspicious. My eyes land on a silver-headed man. Someone seems to be quite in a hurry. I start to run after the silver-headed man. He runs faster and faster by the second, I try to catch up without using any magic. Using magic can give away my position. The other warriors don't know that I am here right now, and I don't want them to know. I know that Takeshi, Cosmo, Astrid, and Lucille are here. I don't know where Father assigned Acnologia to.

There are too many people, I won't be able to catch up to him without magic. I grunt.

 **BAM!**

I stand up to see that I ran into an old lady.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in a hurry and I didn't see you," I offer my hand to help her up. She takes it. I look up to still she the silvered-headed man still in view.

"It's fine," She carries on to her daily life. I burst into a sprint trying to catch up again. Only bumping into more people.

I chased him into just outside the city limits, where all the homeless people live.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like to buy some flowers?" A woman grabs me by the arm.

"No thank you, now will you excuse me, I am in a hurry," I try to walk away.

"They are nice flowers, surely a handsome man like you has a girl. Why don't you buy some flowers for her?" She tightens her grip.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have a girlfriend. I have to go now," I try to get out of her grip without hurting her.

"Please! Buy some flowers!" She begs.

"I don't have any money with me, miss."

"You must have some money on you!" She grips even tighter. Everyone around us started to look at us strangely.

"I don't have any money with me right now!" I tell her calmly again.

"You must, at least, have a dollar or something!" She begs some more.

"Here take this, it's the only thing I have!" I gave her a coin and started to run again. Looking around the crowd, I saw that he was long gone.

"Damn it! I lost him!" I mumble and started walking back to my hotel room.

* * *

I stare at the map of the city trying to memorize the layout so that next time I have a better chance of catching him. Hopefully, it will be before another person gets a mark. My mind drifts to Astrid. About a month ago, one of her wings ripped off a bit while we were on an important mission. A demon's wings are like our heart, so getting it injured can do many, many things. It takes a long time to recover, and fighting today was not a very smart option, but Lucille couldn't get her to change her mind.

A lot of things happened to Astrid since she was younger. First, both of her parents died when she was only 2 years old. She used to have an older sister, but she died also. So she grew up with her Uncle, he was quite cruel in my opinion. Astrid went through child abuse, and her Uncle treated her like a slave. I believe he was upset that his sister died, along with the rest of the family, except for Astrid. Luckily, I found her on the streets at night, before her Uncle tried to kill her.

She is the youngest out of the Six Warriors, and we all consider her as our younger sister. Astrid has also some wolf blood, which is quite rare nowadays. She is mixed demon and wolf. Wolf magic can only be passed down by blood, and are quite powerful. So the other tribes want the wolves to be extinct. Over the years, more of her relatives died because of the rare wolf blood. Eventually, all of her relatives died, leaving only her.

* * *

 **Time skip- 11 pm: Lucille Bloodwing**

"Which bed do you want?" Erza asks me.

"I'll take the one on the right," it was closer to the door.

"Ok, do you want to shower first?"

"No, it's fine. You can shower first."

"Ok," She walks in the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. As she showers, I find my pajamas.

She doesn't take too long to shower. After about 5 minutes she walks out dressed in her pajamas too, and I walk in the bathroom. Hot water runs down my back, and I think about how joyful tonight will be. I put on my night wear and cloth covering my lower face like Mystogan's mask. When I walk out Erza looks out of the window.

"I hope Lucy recovers quickly," she looks to me. "Damn those people, it's obvious that they cheated," she clenches her fist and looks to the ground. "And I was also hoping that I get to see your face, but guess that's not gonna happen."

"Let's just get some rest," we got into bed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't already, smash that follow and favorites button, and don't forget to leave a review! See ya next time! Peace out!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	14. Murder

**Enjoy chapter 18, warning it gets a little bloody.**

 **Lucille Bloodwing**

It is currently 2:30 in the morning. Erza is deep asleep. I get out of bed quietly and equipped my secret mission outfit. I have on a black v-neck t-shirt, black leggings, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, my black cloak with white outlines, and my usual eyepatch on my right eye.

I check one more time to make sure Erza is still asleep before turning into a shadow and leaving the hotel.

Earlier today when I was with Astrid, I memorized the magic presence I felt from her mark. Using that, I can use my magic radar tracker to find the bastard who is killing Astrid.

It took me a little longer than expected since this culprit is half angel and half human, but I finally found him. I cast a spell to hide my presence from him and slid through the window in my shadow form. I reform into my original form and found the one and only... **(will be revealed soon),** sleeping soundly, and unaware of my presence. Using my magic, I tie shadows around his neck, arms, legs, and torso. His eyes bulged open. I turn on the lights dimly so that he can see me just a little bit.

"And you are?" He stays calm. I raise my head higher so that he can see my face.

"Surprised to see you here, what are you doing here anyways."

"I'm afraid you've gotten yourself into a messy situation that you should have stayed out of, my friend," I say to him.

"And I believe that I am doing the right thing."

"You're so stupid," I bashed him against the wall.

"Am I really the stupid one here?" He teleports behind me and attempts to kick me from the back. I catch his leg and flip him over.

"Who's stupid now?"

"So we're playing that game huh?" He teleports again but this time he appears with a dagger and attacks me. Right before the dagger point touched my face, his eyes bulged out and he stopped moving. Blood starts to fill his mouth and drip down his chin. He looks down to see my shadow sword go through his stomach. My shadow weapons don't let my opponents to heal the wound my weapon created. I slice through the right side of his stomach and blood splats everywhere. He bends down and cries out in pain. He tries to attack me again, but I counter with I a shadow claw and ripped out his stomach intestines, and his heart especially to make sure he is dead.

He falls on his knees, and I take my chance to summon my battle axe to chop off his head. Before his head fell on the ground, I use a shadow hammer and smashed his skull so that his brain was visible. I bent down to pour his stomach acids in his brain. His brain starts to melt and I laugh in satisfaction. I then i use his limbs to mix around his argans. I peeled his skin off with a katana and burned it.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes later-**

"This is starting to get boring," I sigh, I cast a spell to destroy all the fingerprints and such of mine. I turn into a shadow and started to head back to my hotel room, leaving the body there to let them know that he is dead.

By the time I got back, it was 3:28 am. And Erza was still asleep, I took a quick shower to get the stench off. After taking a shower, I plump on my bed and slowly drift to sleep satisfied.

* * *

"XHunter, wake up, it's time to go," I feel someone shake me by the shoulder. My eyes flutter open and I look to see Erza hovering above me.

"Morning," I sit up and got out of bed.

"Good morning. I already took a shower, so you can go ahead and take one if you want to."

"Okay, thanks," I walk into the bathroom. I put on the uniform, and walk down to the dining hall with Erza. We had a small talk on the way here getting to know each other a bit more, even though I already know her well.

"Hey, guys!" We turn to see the guys, including Team B, eating.

"Morning," Erza smiles at them, I simply wave. I sat there just listening to the group talk while drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"XHunter," I hear a male voice on my right side call my name, I turn to see Mystogan.

"Mystogan," I nod to him in acknowledgement.

"Nice to see you again," He grabs a chair and sits next to me listening to the others. "Are you still working for the council?" He looks at me.

"Yeah."

"So you've heard the news already huh?"

"What news?"

"About the death last night."

"No, I don't believe I have heard about it yet, how did you find out?"

"I was walking around town and saw guards outside of the hotel Sabertooth is staying at. There was also a huge crowd surrounded the building, so I decided to go take a look. When I went to go look, I saw some things to which I'm not allowed to talk about here, and also got some answers from a guard."

"Oh, that's weird, they haven't notified me about it yet."

"Maybe since you a competitor they didn't want to... you know."

"Yeah," We went back t o listening to the other conversation until I caught him staring at a certain someone.

"Mysotogan and Erza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes mar-" He covers my mouth with his hand quickly.

"Shut up!" His face turned bright red. I moved his hand from my mouth.

"Mysotgan is bright red!"

"He is bright red like Erza's hair because he looovvveeesss her!" I turn to see Erza turn bright red also.

"Didn't take you for the immature type Hunter," Gray raises an eyebrow at me. "You sound like Happy."

"Ok brats, time to head to the arena!" Master yells at us. We start walking towards the arena, and I shove Erza into Jellal white we were on the way out. Erza gives me a glare, even though I'm pretty sure she was happy.


	15. Green Room

We finally made it to the arena and are about to walk in. I felt a strange magic pulse, and I wasn't the only one. In the corner of my eye, I notice a swift movement in the shadows of the alleyway not too far from me.

"Did you guys feel that," Natsu snarls.

"Yeah," Gray looks around.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to do something," I start to walk in a different direction

"Where are you going?" Natsu grabs shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Hey! Let me come with you!" Natsu calls after me as I teleport away.

I teleport to the ally way. Scanning the area, there seemed to be no one here, but I wasn't a fool.

"Whole team felt that you know, you should probably not be so obvious," I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, but that's not the problem," a figure appeared, and there stood my older brother, Zeref.

"So what's the problem?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He gave me a glare.

"How do you know it was me? It could have been another person," I give a face of hurt.

"Um because your the only one out of all of us to kill people like that," he rolls his eyes.

"Either way he deserved it. He harmed Astrid and he was half angel."

"Yeah and? You could of at least disposed of the body, you idiot."

"On the contrary, he was dead before I even started to play with him."

"Still, I don't want you to be losing your insanity…" He talks quieter, and I soften a bit. I walk up to him hugging Zeref in reassurance.

"Hey, I won't, as long as I have you, Acnologia, and the other three. I promise." I pull back from the hug. Zeref lost his insanity at one point because of his magic.

"Anyways," I go back to my business tone. "The angels seem to be making their move now,"

"Stay low for now, since you're a competitor, let us take care of things for now until the GMG's are over. However, if you believe you need to do something, make sure you get approval from me, understood?" I nod my head. "I understand that you and Astrid are best friends and all, but I'm gonna need you to stay focus in the GMG's. Make sure you play your cards correctly too, or else… you know," I nod my head once again.

"Good, if you see an angel contact one of us immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, ok I get."

"I'm being seriously Lu."

"I know, I know, but what about Mavis?" A flick of sadness showed on his face. Sometimes I do feel really bad for him, but, of course, knowing that he hates pity, Acnologia and I usually don't say anything.

"Don't worry about her," I nod my head.

"Does she know your true identity?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What about the old man?"

"He just knows I work for the council, nothing more."

"Good, anything else you have a question or comment about?"

"You guys better take care of Astrid," I poke him in the chest.

"Of course, you are dismissed, good luck. I'll be watching."

"Bye," I turn around.

"Wait," I turn to look at him. "How is Mavis doing?"

"She's doing fine," I laugh in my head.

"I'll tell her that you said 'hi'," I turn away again once again.

"HELL NO!"

"I was joking lover boy, geez, your worst than Jellal," I teleport to the guild stands.

* * *

"I'm back, sorry," I approach the edge.

"It's fine, it hasn't started yet," Gray tells me. I hear a female voice behind me. I turn around to see Mavis Vermillion.

"Good day," she smiles at me. I nod to her.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" We hear the announcer begin. I walk towards the edge of the balcony and felt Mavis staring at me from behind.

"Hope everyone had a great night sleep! However, last night there was a small incident if you will. We need all GMG's participants to meet in the green room located next to the infirmary now. As for the audience, we have a performance by one of the greatest circuses in the country! Enjoy!" With that, the circus people went on the arena ground, and all the guilds went to the Green Room.

We walked into the room to find Arcadios standing in the center of the room which is filled with guards. "Hello everyone, hope you are having a nice morning so far. I have important news, Orga Nanagear was found dead in his room this morning," gasps filled the room. "We believe he was clearly murdered last night."

"How do you know for sure? Are you sure it wasn't suicide or some health problem?" Eve asks Arcadios.

"Orga would never commit suicide, that's not like him," Sting said shooting him down with a glare.

"Ok then, does he have any health problems?" He asks Sting.

"What do you think, wimp?" Sting spits.

"Hey, he's trying to help. I'm upset about Orga's death too, but you don't see me being close to murder everyone," Rouge puts his hand on Sting's shoulder.

"He's right," Minerva mumbles.

"Whatever," Sting looks away.

"As I was trying to say, we have a few photos here," He pulls up pictures of Orga's dead body on a lacrimal. Some people started to gag at the sight of the body. Lot's of gasps filled the room once again.

"W-who would do such thing?" Wendy trembles in shock. Everyone in Sabertooth looked away from the picture.

"That's definitely an assassination. Do you know who it is yet?" Ren says shockingly.

"No shit, Sherlock, " Sting spat. Rouge sighs.

"No, we have no idea who it is. However, knowing that Orga is quite a strong man, we know for sure it's a mage that is stronger than he is," Arcadios said.

"And?" Gray asks.

"We believe that the murderer is in this room right this very moment.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 19! See ya next time! Peace**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	16. Interrogation

**Hey, guys! Sorry about not updating for a long, long time. I've been super busy and just never had the time to type a chapter. Anyways, here is chapter 20! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing-**

"We believe that the murderer is in this room at this very moment," Arcadios says. Everyone starts to burst into a whisper and look around. "Although there is a murderer running around, we still need to give the audience a show. So today we will only have two 1v1 battles today, afterward, we will have everyone go to the palace to be questioned. We do not want the citizens to be panicking, so please keep this info a secret."

"How do you know for sure?" Natsu asks.

"Dumbass," Sting mumbles.

"Why you-" Natsu starts

"Natsu now is not the time," I glared at him. He curses under his breath and walked over to Gray.

"Orga is a powerful mage, I'm pretty sure only someone way stronger than him can do... that... to him," Ezra said.

"Orga is an s-class mage, so I highly doubt that any mages that are not S-Class can do that to him," Sting says.

"Who are the S-Class mages in this room?" Arcadios asks.

"Erza Scarlet, XHunter, Mysotgan, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Jura Neekis, Ichiya Kotobuki, Bacchus Groh, and Minerva Orland," the person standing next to Arcadios said. (I don't really know who is the S-class wizards in the other guilds and since Natsu and Gray aren't S-Class, I didn't include Sting and Rouge)

"So one of you have to be the murderer," Arcadios mumbles. "Is there anyone that is participating in the GMG's not here at the moment?" He asks. Natsu looks towards Gray.

"One of our guildmates are in the infirmary at the moment," Wendy says.

"Which is?"

"Lucy Heartfillia, but she isn't an S-Class mage," I butt in. I felt someone staring at me from a distance. I don't bother turning around knowing who is staring at me. I lower my head so then people can't see me use my magic. I connect myself to a nearby shadow to see the inside of their head.

'It's you, it has to be... right?'

"I need everyone except the S-Class wizards to go to the waiting waiting room across the hallway," everyone starts to walk out of the room except the S-Class wizards. One of the guards walks up to Arcadios and whispers something in his ear.

After all the non-S-Class wizards left the room, all there was left was Erza, Mystogan, Lexus, Mirajane, Jura, Ichiya, Bacchus, Minerva, Arcadios, and I. We all stood there calmly.

"I will be questioning you all one by one privately, starting with Ms. Orland. Follow me, please," She followed him without arguing, and they left the room.

We all looked at each other. "So what do we do in the meanwhile?" Ichiya ask.

"We wait," Bacchus answers, he looks around the room. Not finding what he was looking for, he sits on the floor.

* * *

 **Meanwhile- Zeref Bloodwing**

I wonder around the city memorizing the layout with a disguise of a 30-year-old man. I suddenly feel a strange power coming from the flower garden in front of the palace. I decide to follow it. The power pulls me towards it. I slowly start sprinting, trying to get there as fast as possible.

I finally made it to the garden and saw many kids and adults in the garden. Most adults are talking to other adults while the kids are running around playing tag. I feel the power that is calling me grow bigger and bigger. Standing there a few seconds I realized that the power is coming from inside the maze. The power draws me in, I have the urge to follow it, however at the same time I want to fight that urge.

 _It could be another angel._

Thinking of the pros and cons, I follow the power anyways.

 _This is probably a really bad idea, but I'm so curious!_

Taking many lefts and rights, I feel the power growing so strong.

 _Here!_

I pause for a second taking a deep breath before taking the final left. I end up in what I am assuming is the middle of the maze. I glance around the area and in the middle is a water fountain. My heart skips a beat. Someone is sitting on the edge of the water fountain with their back towards me. My heart pounds loudly.

Unknowingly, I drop my disguise. I stay silent hoping that they don't see me. I slowly back away, hoping that my mind is playing tricks on me.

"I know you are there. It's been a long time...Zeref," the person turns around and there stood Mavis Vermillion staring straight into my eyes.


	17. Attack them?

**HEY GUYS WHAT IS UP!? Hope everyone is having a lovely day. It took me many days, but I have finally decided what fate Zeref and Mavis will face. MWHAHAHAHAHA don't worry I won't be too harsh *wink wink*. Anyways hope you enjoy! I think I'm gonna make this a two part series because the plot is gonna be very long and I don't want this story to be like 40 chapters long. Any who here is chapter 21!**

* * *

 **Note: For the story to work, the event where Mavis used a spell which made her stop growing didn't happen in this fan fiction. Which means she has a mature body.**

 **Flashback: Zeref Bloodwing-**

"Mav, I don't think you are in good condition to come with us on this battle," I look down at Mavis as she sits there moderately injured from the previous attack.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm the only one who knows where to go," she smiles.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you go you might get in the way," I try to reason with her.

"I can keep my distance from the battlefield."

"Don't worry we can find our way to the old temple," I say patting her head.

"Yeah but-"

"Plus, someone needs to watch Lucille," I add.

"Even though Zeref has a point, we don't have time to waste trying to find the temple," Acnologia cuts in.

 **Cutscene (Mavis ends up going)**

"Mav are you sure this is the place, this looks more like a demon sacrifice place than a-" A force hits me hard cutting off my sentence. I struggle to look up. I see Mavis still standing and facing Acnologia and me. She stands as if she isn't injured at all and her face looks... like she has just won.

"Dumbasses." She laughs and two angles appear next to her.

'No, it can't be. Why? Why would you do this to us after what we have done for you? Why would you betray us?' I loose conscious as I hear Acnologia shout my name.

* * *

 **Present: Zeref Bloodwing**

"Mavis," I say firmly and emotionless.

"Zeref," she says trying to match my tone. "It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"I have some business here."

"I see... I assume you are here because of the new force awakening," she stares at me as I gave her silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Zeref, I know you don't trust me, but I've seen the future, and you must let me help you."

"And I should trust you why?"

"Because if you don't, Lucille will die, becoming the monster while she's at it."

I give her a hard stare. "Last time I trusted you, you turn me into a monster."

She softens. "That was because I believed what those people were saying. And... and I'm sorry."

"What use would you even be to use?"

"Like I said, I've seen the future and I know how to stop certain things from happening. Please believe me on this," she says with a pleading face.

I hesitate, "How can I tell that you aren't lying to me?"

She takes a deep breath. "Becuase you know me."

"Not anymore, the person I once love left me after that one day. If that person ever existed."

"That person was real. Both of them were. Please Zeref, I know what I did to you was a horrible thing. However, I'm willing to redeem myself. Every day I think about what I've done to you. Just please, can you let me redeem myself?" I can see tears build up in her eyes. My heart softens a bit. I stand there, thinking of what to do...

* * *

HEY GUYSSSSSS QUICK FAVOR! Leave a comment/review of what you think Zeref should do. Should he let her help or nahhhh? Thanksssssssss!

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing-**

It was now my turn for interrogation.

"Would you mind removing your hood?" He asks me. I sat there doing nothing. "I guess not, don't worry, I'm not gonna push it. I wasn't expecting you or Mystogan to show your face."

I still said nothing. "Okay well let's begin the questioning shall we?" I still did nothing. "What's your real name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is your real name? I am not gonna ask again."

"Jemma Vermillion," I lied.

"How old are you?"

"18 years old."

"Jura mentioned that you are in the magic council correct?" I nod. "How long have you been working with the council?"

"For about 6 years."

"So you joined the council when you were 12?" he asks me surprisingly.

"Yes."

"Mind telling me the story?"

"My parents died in a fire, and I was the only one who lived because my mom sacrificed her life for mine. One day when I was wondering Fiore, one of the councilors found me and took me under his wing. I was only 8, and they trained me, so by the time I was 12, I was quite powerful and became a council member," That was sort of a lie, but that is what my record says. The parent part was a lie, but I was in a form of an 8-year-old around this time. I don't remember why, though.

"Interesting, I wasn't aware of that," he said suspiciously.

"It was kept a secret so that other mages don't go raging abut it until I was 16. Or at least, that is what I was told."

"Who is your roommate for the GMG's?"

"Erza."

"What magic do you have?"

"I have shadow god slaying magic," he gave me a long stare. I did have shadow magic, but it being god slaying magic was a lie.

"What do you know about Orga?"

"Uhhhhhhh I know he has green hair and is very tall-"

"Besides his physical features." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh... uh, he is a member Sabertooth, he has lightning god slayer magic, and that's all I know about him."

"Did you murder Orga Nanagear?"

"No, I would never murder anyone!" I said making myself sound innocent.

"Do you have anything aginst Orga Nanagear?"

"No, I barely even know the fellow."

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Why would I be lying?" He stares at me for a long, long time. All of a sudden he grabs his sword and lunges towards me. I dodge his attack roughly.

"What is this?"

"If you're fighting me, you must be on the filthy demon side. They told me you were coming."

"Oh let me guess, the precious angels filled your poor mind with things that aren't even true?"

"My mind is fine, thank you very much."

"Sure it isn't," I said sarcastically.

"They said that demons are very strong, how come you have killed me yet hm?"

"Cause I want information."

"And I'm not gonna tell you anything."

"Too late, got all the information I need, you're dead to me now, see you in the underworld," The lights flickered off, then flickered on again. The guards run in and see their Commander's head roll to their feet. I watch from the shadows as their heart fills with fear. I suck in the power and swiftly leave the questioning area. I reappear to where the other S-Class wizards to see everyone fighting. I stand there confused. I see Takeshi fighting Erza and Laxus. Minerva fights a person I have never seen before. Cosmo fights another unknown person.

"What is happening?" I to nobody.

'Angles' Cosmo tells me with telepathy. Why is Takeshi fighting Laxus and Erza? I start attacking the unknown people, assuming that they are angles.

* * *

 **THANKS EVERYONEEE HOPE YOU ENJOYEDDDDD!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	18. Betrayal

'Angles? It doesn't feel like them, though,' I talk back in Cosmo's mind.

'Then why are they attacking us?!'

'I don't know?! Some are their slaves but why are the mages attacking us!?'

I mumble a spell which blasts a red light around me. I hear screams and fighting stops. When the red light goes away all the Angel slaves disappear, and the Warriors stay standing and the Wizards are on the floor unconscious. I see Erza getting up slowly. Erza glances around and notices who's dead, who's down, and who's still standing. Her eyes land on me and she equips her Heaven's Wheel armor and launches straight at me.

A wave of confusion washed over me, but I dodge her attack. Takeshi hits her with an ice claw. She hits the wall and slowly gets up.

"You're one of them aren't you Hunter?" She equips into her Heaven Wheel's Armor and prepares to launch at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you fighting on the side of the filthy demons!?" She launches straight at me. I counter with a celestial shield.

"I don't want to fight you," I continue to dodge her attacks.

"It's not like you really know me and I don't know you either."

"E-erza stop!"

"I will slaughter you because of everything you did to my friends and me." She launches at me. I explode most of the light bulbs and leave only a few light bulbs. To dodge her attack, I turn into a shadow.

"S-stop please! I beg you! I don't want to fight you!"

"I never liked you in the first place. You're worst than Laxus, you're a dirty killing monster," she snarls. Cosmo and Takeshi walk towards us.

"No, stay back!" I command them.

"Why don't you fight me, demon? Stop being such a coward! Fight me like the monster you are!" She yells at me. I appear in front of her. She lunges for me. I turn back into a shadow and she looks around in frustration. I feel my eyes start to water. This is the last thing I ever wanted to do... But it really can't be helped huh father...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Lucille I have an assignment for you," my father stares out of his window holding a glass of wine.

"What is it?"

"Your 'friends', they are a part of a guild called Fairy Tail yes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Kill them," I freeze at his words.

"W-what?"

"They will get in the way, and in the end, they will be fighting against us. Get rid of them as soon as possible to avoid the annoying trouble they will cause."

"B-but father-"

"This is an order as Satan, the King of the Underworld. Not as your father, understood?" he turns around and gives me a cold stare.

"U-understood..."

"Good, you are dismissed," I turn around to leave his office.

* * *

*Squish*

Her eyes bulge wide open. She completely freezes. Blood starts dripping from her mouth.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Tears dropped down my face, as I pull my sword out of her body. I cast a spell right before she completely that makes a dark blue light. When the light disappears. I feel a power. I close my eyes to cast something, opening my eyes to see that I have equipped Erza's black wing armor. The tears stop, and a slight smile forms on my face, a way to remember her huh. I look around at the other unconscious wizards. I cast the same spell, but stronger this time. A giant light appeared and there was a big force.

When the dust was cleared, there were a few human bodies on the floor bleeding, and some bodies were scratched. Inside I feel an amazing power. This power feels amazing. I hold out my hand and start forming all the powers I took from some of the wizards.

Perfume Magic appears first.

"Oh gosh no," I say in disgust. I look at the body of Ichiya. Takeshi and Cosmo laugh.

Then ice-make and ice magic appeared. I smile approvingly. I look to see Takeshi looking a bit mad. I laugh in my head and looked back at my hand. Then snow magic formed. After that, moon drip appeared. My smile dropped a bit at the moon drip.

"Well that's useless," I say looking at Lyon. I look back at my hand.

A sign on my palm appears showing that I have acquired Palm magic.

"Cool... I guess," I look at Bacchus. Then look back at my hand.

All of a sudden, gravity changed and everything hit the ceiling.

"Ow. Give us a heads up will ya!?" I hear Cosmo yell.

"Sorry?" I say. "This should be useful," I switch the gravity back and looking at Kagura. The next magic appeared. Things kept appearing and reappearing, or different objects from somewhere appear.

"Spatial magic. That's pretty useful. But from who?" I mumbled. Then the next magic show. Different spells were being cast, but a smaller version.

"This magic could only be from Minerva... I killed Minerva," I said as I looked towards Minerva's dead body. Then another I felt another magic coming. A figure of Natsu appeared. I hear Takeshi and Cosmo snicker as I blush a bit. And cast a bad smelling perfume at them. They started choking on the scent.

"Maybe perfume magic isn't so bad. It sure knows how to shut people up," I smile I walk up to the Natsu figure and swat at it. My hand went through.

"Illusion magic." The next magic came up. Paper figures appeared everywhere.

"Shikigami magic." The next magic appeared. A figure of me appeared. I went up to it to see if I accidentally made an illusion of me. I poked at it, but the figure was real.

"Must be thought projection magic," My copy figure disappeared and my hand stopped glowing which means that was the last one. The only person who I could think of who had these magic were Ivan Dreyer. Your welcome Fairy Tail, I just helped you prevent having a major issue in the future.

"This isn't fair," I hear Cosmo whine. "You get these cool new magic," he says pouting. I shrug. I look around at the unconscious and dead bodies on the floor.

"Hope you were happy with your life," I say to them.

"How'd ya do that?" Takeshi asks me.

"Do what? Take their magic?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know... The spell just came to me naturally."

"From the perfume magic, I take it that you can only take a limited amount, and it's random."

"I guess."

"Why is it now just coming to you naturally?"

"I-i don't know!"

"Was it honestly necessary to take the red head's magic? Because you kind of already have that."

"I don't know!"

"This could be useful against angels..."

"It takes a lot of my magic energy though. But anyways, let's go," I leave the room as Takeshi and Cosmo follow behind me.

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry, I took a while, keep having these huge debates with myself about which path should this story take. Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed and will see ya next time!

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	19. Plan B

**Hey, guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading recently, which I think is almost four or five months? Anyways, again I'm so sorry pease don't hate me. I honestly gave up with the story, BUT I WILL KEEP PUSHING TO FINISH THIS STORY! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Recap-**

Lucy Heartfillia is actually Lucille Bloodwing, the daughter of Satan and younger sister of Zeref and Acnologia. Her magic is shadow and the celestial dragon and demon magic (and no, not slayer magic, the legit thing magic). She can also control demon magic, and she found a way to slightly change her magic to where now she can take the magic of wizards/humans she kills, but right now can only take a certain amount. And does not know how long it will take for her to obtain other wizard's magic. Time period: GMG's

She killed a bunch of people and she obtained Erza's, Minerva's, Ichiya's, Lyon's, Bacchus', Kagura's, and Ivan Dreyer's magic.

* * *

 **Lucille's POV-**

"I have to stop by my room," I tell them.

"After this, you have to stop by your room?!" Cosmo asks.

"I left my keys up there by accident."

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

We were all heading back out to our hotel rooms. Then I remembered something.

"Hey guys, I promised Lyon that I would go get a drink with him."

"Whoa, what? Since when did you guys become pals. Last time he was about to frost off your head Frosty the half naked Snowman!" Natsu shouted. I look down freaking out that I'm half naked in the middle of a busy street, and try to find my shirt quickly.

"Shut up, fire monkey face. And for your information, I have to tell him something important that involves him, me, and someone else." I say as I put on my shirt. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I turn around and walk back to the stadium.

Time skip- to the stadium

I walk to the room where the S-class wizards were, to see if Lyon was still there. "Where is everyone?" I murmur.

 **BOOM!**

I hear a loud explosion extremely close to me, and see a red light heading straight for me. Everything goes black.

Sometime later-

"Gah!" I sit up as fast as I could. I look around the room in bewilderment. Most of the building was disintegrated. Only some of the walls were barely standing. "Hey!?" I shout. Something doesn't feel right. I walk closer to the door. _Wait, this magic feels really familiar._ I slowly take a peek in the room. My heart skips a beat. I see the bodies of all of the S-class wizards on the ground unconscious.

I see Erza in the center of the room unconscious. "Erza!" I ran towards her. When I touch her, a liquid substance touches my hand. I look at my hand and see a red liquid. Blood. My heart skips another beat. I check to see if she is breathing. _She's dead._ I looked around the room. I see Lyon.

"Lyon! Please be alive, please be alive." I start to shake him. No response. I check for his breath. Nothing. "No, no, no." I check everyone else. Barely anyone was left alive. Finally, the police came. Only a few wizards were barely alive. Mira and Laxus were still alive luckily. Then I noticed someone was missing. I couldn't find her body anywhere. Someone killed Erza, and hurt Mira and Laxus. I stood up and left the used to be building. _Whoever did this will pay._

Once I was out of the building, I saw the rest of the Fairy Tail members I was with.

"Get out of my way! My friends are in there!" Natsu says trying to escape the grasp of the police.

"Hey! Stop it," I tell him.

"Gray! You're ok, where are the others that are in there? What happened?!"

"Gray?" Wendy asks me.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was thinking."

"What happened?"

Then I explained everything that happened.

* * *

 **Time skip- at the hotel: Lucille's POV**

When we entered the lobby I told them to wait there and went to the elevator. I got off on the sixth floor and walked over to my room. Something isn't right. I open the door and look around the room. _Bed_. I walk over to my bed to see a note on it.

 _Center of the garden maze.  
12:30 am  
Meet me._

Putting the note in my pocket, I walk to over to my desk and pick up my keys, and headed back down to the lobby.

"Where to now?" Cosmo asks me.

"Begin Plan B."

"Did you tell the others about this?" Cosmo asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling they won't exactly agree."

"Yeah, but-" I stop right in front of him. *oof* "Ow, what was that for? Now my nose hurts," he says rubbing his nose.

"Tonight, this city shall be ours," I say admiring the look at the city of Fiore from a cliff. "We attack, tonight."

"Isn't this a bit of a big jump? Going after the biggest city first?" Takeshi asks.

"Maybe, but must I remind you of who we are?" I smirk at him. He chuckles.

"Yes, we may so be, but we shouldn't get too arrogant," he says shrugging. I roll my eyes at him.

"You're just scared of having a giant ego, and then get your ass kicked aren't you Taki?" Cosmo grins.

"Are you jealous that they can get closer to kicking my ass than you will ever be." Takashi shoots back.

"Ha, you wish ice cube face."

"Bet-"

"Shush, someone's here

They start noticing the presence also and prepare to attack.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm getting back into writing, typing, telling(?) this story! Feel free to share any theories on the things that are happening in the review section below or beside! Annnnndddd see ya next time!**

 **-MarshmallowMango82**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	20. The Maze

Hey, guys! I'm gonna be honest, I kind of forgot that I left Zeref and Mavis hanging, haha. I also realized I never really described X-Hunter's look. So obviously Lucy is in her real form, and she wears a black cape, that has red color designs in which I will let you imagine. Under the cape, she is wearing a mask that covers her nose and mouth. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 23!

* * *

 **Zeref's P.O.V.-**

I hesitate, should I trust her? I look into her eyes and see hope. 'I mean, I've made worst choices. I need to make sure to keep a close eye on her,'.

"Okay," her face forms a smile, she walks to me about to give a hug. Before her arms could reach around me, I push her away.

"Letting you help us doesn't mean I trust you. Remember that," her smile drops.

"Understood."

"Let's go."

"To where?"

"The others."

"I'm assuming you know where they are."

"Nope! But we shall see!" We both head out of the maze side by side.

(A few moments later, still in the maze)

"So how's everyone?" She breaks the silence.

"Why do you care?" I glance at her to see a hurtful expression.

"Do you ever think what's the point of all this?" She changes the subject not wanting to debate on anything.

"How should I know, you used to be on their side. The Angels probably want our side of power in my opinion, since we don't have anything special or anything," I take a right.

"Um, the exit is this way," I turn around to see her pointing at the other direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Well the the sign says exit so I kind of assumed…"

"Oh!" I laugh rubbing my head and start walking the direction the sign pointed.

"Ah!" I turn around quickly to see her in a mid-fall position and land on the ground.

"You okay there?" I walk towards her.

"I'm fine."

I help her back on her feet; when she looks up her face is only inches from mine. Our eyes catch each other, and she leans in. Right before our lips touch, the ground was shaking.

"What's happening?" She starts looking around. I hear a laughter from behind.

'Thank goodness, right on time, can't believe I almost kissed her again," I mumble. "I got this," I look towards her.

"I can help, though."

"Don't get in my way," I scold at her. She stops talking and backs away.

"Fine," she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

I turn around to see a male angel in front of me smirking.

"Look at me, I'm Zeref, and I have a big ego because my genitals are small," the angel says in a mocking tone.

"Wow, wow okay then."

"By the way, my name is Alexander," he bows.

"I'm gonna be honest since you seem to be a decent guy… I don't give a fuck. So less chatting and more punching," I start to cast living magic in my mind.

"Alright, I see patience isn't your thing," he says getting ready to fight.

I launched an attack first, starting with a simple shadow punch. He first dodges the punch and does a round kick. I dodge his kick and start to cast a few spells.

 **Lucille's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing up here?" Mystogan walks out of the bushes. Takeshi and Cosmo's presence disappear.

"Admiring the city."

"Annnd who were you talking to?"

"What?"

"I heard another voice," he squints a little giving a suspicious face. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me. Everything started to blur, and it was hard to breathe "Are you okay?" He takes a step towards me.

"Wh-what's happening?" I kneel over clutching my neck.

"X-hunter?" I hear him run over to me. I don't have the energy to speak, and everything becomes black.

* * *

Hey, sorry guys for the short chapter, I've been working on this chapter for quite a long time trying to make sure it's what I want and so that I don't keep on changing things like before, and I didn't really know what to do next after the X-Hunter scene. Feel free to write theories and or suggestions on what I should do with the story! See ya next time!

MarshmallowMango82

I do not own Fairy Tail


	21. Subconscious

**Important (for those who hasn't read chapter 11 and after June 21, 2017): Changing Lucy's family more like the manga/anime. As in, just the father, Satan is gonna be like Jude, cause I think it makes more sense haha. I also added more information.**

 **Key:**

 **'...'= telepathy**

* * *

As demons, we have to learn how to control our powers on our own. To get a sense of depending only on ourselves all the time. Of course, if things got way too out of hand, children got guidance from our parents. Having royalty in our blood, our magic was powerful. To assure that we didn't blow up our world, our father, not caring about destructing other worlds, sent each of us to a different random world alone to "master" our powers. One of the abilities we get once we "mastered" our powers we can create portals to different worlds and dimensions, or so we were told. Acnologia and I were pretty quick to master our powers, would say it took about 400-600 years to do so. Zeref on the other hand though…

He was able to "master" his power and was able to return to our homeworld. However, a few years after my leave, Zeref's power went out of control and was starting to be a threat to the underworld. My father sent Zeref to Earth, which ironically was the world that I was in. The whole planet was being destroyed. At the time, I hadn't been around Zeref long enough to recognize his aura. Me being the troublemaker kid I was, I went to find out the source of this destruction. It took me years to find this source, while I was at it I was doing great at mastering my powers. At least I think I did. Soon after mastering my powers I was able to locate Zeref and help control his powers.

We soon returned to the underworld to find out that there was a prison breakout. A lot of criminals were released onto Earth due to Zeref's lack of control over his magic. My father gave the three of us the duty to either kill them or bring them back.

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing-**

W-where am I? Everywhere around me was just darkness. I don't feel any presence around me. "Hello?" Only the echo of my voice responds. What is this place? It feels so empty.

"ROARRRRR," what was that? An orange, red figure flies straight towards me. I try to move, but my body won't budge. I prepare myself for impact, as the figure almost collides with me, a bright light flash, blinding me.

I open my eyes to find myself at the bottom of a circular prison tower? All the cells are dark so I walk up to one of them to inspect them. As I approach, I notice a figure chained to the wall. "Hey!" the figure doesn't respond, nor move. I try opening the door but it didn't budge.

"Ah, you're finally here," a female's voice from behind scares me. I turn around to see blue phoenix standing on the rail of the spiral staircase that was in the center of the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I slowly walk up to the creature.

"You are inside of your subconscious. I am the keeper of this place and your guide. My name is Lotus, and I am at your service," she bows. So many questions come to mind I don't know where to start.

"Wh-ho-why-wh-,"

"Calm down, I will answer most of your questions," I take a deep breath.

"Why is my subconscious, well, this?" I look around.

"It's just how your mind thinks. Look at the cell you were looking at earlier," I do as she says. "Now look closer," I focus more on the figure. My eyes widen.

"E-erza?" I look towards Lotus. She gives me a nod. I look in the next cell. In the other cells was Lyon, Minerva, Ichiya, Bacchus, Ivan, and Kagura. Some cells were empty. "What is this?"

"Think about it, aren't these people dead?" I look around once more. I've killed multiple people though, why ar-.

"These are the mage's I took their magic from," I look back at Lotus.

"That is correct," I guess it does make sense why they are in my subconscious then…

"Why are there multiple floors?"

"I'm sorry. That I'm afraid, is something you will have to find out on your own."

"Why?" But she stays silent. "O-k then tell me everything that you can tell me."

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that. You have to give me specific questions."

"Why?"

"It's a rule."

"A rule of what?" A bell suddenly rings.

"Ah, looks like your time here is almost out."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Everything will be explained in time. For now, remember silver hair and purple eyes. Until then Lucille," the Phoenix bow once again as a bright light fills the room.

"Lotus! Wait, I don't understand!" The bright light completely blinds me, and I cover my eyes.

* * *

I shoot my eyes open. Where am I? Was that a dream? My body feels heavy and doesn't budge. Why can't I move?

"Ah, you're awake. Calm down, calm down," I hear a voice near me. I try to talk but not even a small sound comes out.

"You won't be able to move your body or talk for the next hour,"

'Takeshi?' I was able to move my head to the side with a lot of effort.

"Oh, ok well guess you can move your head," he rubs the back of his head. "Yes, it's me. After you collapsed Cosmo and I knocked out the blue hair man and erased his memory of being on the cliff, and brought you to Porlyusica. She couldn't find out what was wrong, so she gave you a herbal tea to regain your magic strength, and let you rest. Cosmo took the blue guy to his hotel room."

'Ah, I see. Thank you.'

"No problem."

'How's Astrid?'

"She's recovering smoothly for now," I close my eyes in relief. "Question is, what happened to you?"

'I'm not sure, it may be an aftereffect of the spell I used to take magic.'

"Hmm, you should be careful when you use that spell then."

'Yeah… Hey, Takeshi?'

"Yeah?"

'Do you remember anyone with silver hair and purple eyes?'

"Silver hair and purple eyes? No, why do you ask?"

'I was just wondering.'

"You should get some more rest, when you wake up again you should be able to move and talk again according to Porlyusica," I face the ceiling and close my eyes.

 **Takeshi Miura-**

As Lucille falls back asleep, I leave the room and walk over to the table to sit down. I look out of the window, resting my head on my hand. I slowly drift off to sleep.

 **BAM**

Startled, I look to see Cosmo standing at the door panting.

"Cosmo what's wrong?" I stand up and walk over to him.

"Where's Lu?"

"She's in the next room. She's resting right no-" he runs into the room I pointed to.

"Hey, wait you're gonna wake her up," I chase after him.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just immobilized at the current moment. She should be able to move again soon. She was just awake for a bit not too long ago," Cosmo falls to the ground.

"Oh thank goodness. She nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, and you almost gave me one by slamming the door, you idiot," He laughs. In the corner of my eye, I see a swift movement outside of the window.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. Just thought I saw something."


	22. Change in Plans

_'...'= telepathy_

* * *

 **Zeref Bloodwing-**

Alexander summoned an army of water monkeys. I destroyed them with death orb, but they just kept coming. The angel starting launching exploding water balls at me, and I managed to dodge them all, but what I wasn't able to dodge, was another angel's attack at me.

"What the f*ck?" I fly back into a bush crashing into a wall? My death orb disappears, and Alexander stops summoning those stupid water monkeys thankfully. I look to see a female angel. Mavis isn't in sight.

"Damn it, I'm really not in the mood for this," I grunt popping my back.

"My name is Sophia, I am Alexander's partner," the female angel says.

"Didn't ask but okay."

"What a ru-," a black mist appears circling around me.

"What is this?" Alexander steps back a bit.

"Ho-" Sophia starts, I release the black mist and it hits Angel pair. Once the mist disappeared, the two angels were nowhere in sight. Everything that the mist touched was dead.

"What a pain. I can't believe I had to waste that much energy on two weaklings," I sigh. "I don't even know where I am anymore."

"If you would've let me helped I'm sure you wouldn't have had to waste that much time or magic energy either," a blue dome around the area became visible and then broke into pieces. Mavis crosses the border of the used to be magic dome. All of the dead plants were once again alive. "And do you know how hard it is to contain Death Predation inside the magic sphere!" The sphere Mavis created is a spell that creates a sphere around an area, and the sphere puts us in an empty dimension, with the look of the inside of the dome in the real dimension. So, in the end, there is actually no damage to the real dimension.

"Yeah, yeah. I ran out of patience, plus if you fought them and held the sphere up, you wouldn't have been much help."

"For your information, I can fight and hold the sphere, but it's hard to hold it when you're using spells like Death Predation. I swear I even used more magic energy than because of that," she grabs my collar glaring at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways we should get going. Do you know where we are now? I lost track."

"This way!" She starts marching like she's the leader of a parade.

 _10 minutes later-_

"Um, are you sure it's this way? We've been walking for quite a while now," I question.

"Yeah, of course! I'm the one with the amazing navigation skills, so don't question me!"

 _30 minutes later-_

"Um Mavis, it's getting kind of dark now. Are you sure we are going the right way."

"Of course, the battle brought us all the way to the back so yeah."

 _One hour later-_

"Mavis, it's past sunset no-"

"I know where I am going geez."

 _Two hours later-_

"MAVIS IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO HOURS! ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING?!"

"Y-yeah... I think," I grab her arm to turn her around to face me and grab her my the shoulders.

"YOU THINK!?" I shake her back and forth.

"I was just joking, now stop shaking me cause I'm getting a little dizzy," I stop shaking her.

 _Don't even know how long it's been_

"Annnnddd the exit should be right here!" We take a right to find ourselves out of the maze... but it wasn't the exit we were looking for.

"Mavis... _"_ My voice turns into a demonic tone and my aura turns into an angry demonic aura.

"I-I could have sworn it was this way," she says clearly trying to hide her laughter.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!?" She immediately starts to run away laughing.

"Revenge for making me use so much magic energy for your idiotic decision!"

"COME HERE!" I chase after her.

* * *

 **Lucille Bloodwing- 10 pm**

 ***CRASH***

I wake up to the sound of glass breaking. "What the?" I get out of the bed and walk to the next room. After entering the door, I spot Cosmo looking for something. "Uh," Cosmo freezes and looks to me.

"O-oh Lucille, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's fine," I stare at the broken glass on the ground.

"I didn't do it I swear!"

"Well um, then what did?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't know! I was asleep, and then this happened?"

"Okay well, where is Takeshi?"

"Wait you believe me? He's with Astrid right now."

"Nope, just don't want to know. Anyways hurry up and clean up this mess, we are behind on our plans. Where is Porlyusica?" he slides the pieces of glass under the rug.

"I'm not sure actually, she's probably in the palace infirmary helping those in the green room recover."

"Then what about Astrid and Takeshi?"

"She's in a different infirmary I think?

"Oh," we both put on our cloaks before leaving the building.

"So what now?"

"Contact Takeshi and check on how Astrid is doing. We're gonna go to the cliff to where I passed out," I whistle, and two of my familiar, crows, flies to my side.

'Find out where Zeref and Acnologia are.'

'Yes, master,' the two crows fly away.

"Takeshi said that Astrid woke up for a bit not too long ago, but she went back to sleep."

"Tell him to keep guard of her and make sure she doesn't leave the room for now."

* * *

 _Time skip 11 pm- cliff_

"So what are we doing here?" Cosmo takes off his hood and leans against a tree with his arms crossed. One of my crows returned telling me about Zeref.

'Thank you, help locate Acnologia,' the bird nods and flies away. I take off my hood also.

"When I went back to my hotel room to get my keys, there was an anonymous note on my bed saying to meet in the middle of the maze at 12:30 am tonight. I want you to stay here during the meeting, and keep an eye out for Angels."

"What about Takeshi?"

"I'll let him know about the postpone," I turn around and walk towards Cosmo. I put my right hand on his chest.

"L-lucille?"

"You won't ever betray me right Cosmo? You won't leave me alone will you?" I place my forehead on his shoulder.

"No, we're partners after all aren't we?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, remember what you said just then ok?"

"Lucille, you're kind of worrying me," I get off of him and walk towards the edge of the cliff. I take off my cloak and close my eyes. A soft breeze hits my face. I can't remember the last time I felt this feeling. "Lucille?" Cosmo gets off the tree. I place my arms perpendicular to my body, legs together, and... jumped. "Lucille!" I hear Cosmo yell along with footprints running after me.


	23. Punisment

**'** **...'= telepathy**

* * *

 **Cosmo's P.O.V.**

"Lucille!" I run towards her trying to catch her. But miss by an inch. I look down to see a dark object flying straight at me. I fall back and hear laughter. "Lucille! You scared the living sh*t out of me!" I lay on my back clutching my heart.

There Lucille was, moonlight outlining her figure. With three pairs of night black demon wings beating powerfully keeping her in the air. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would fall for it this much. But I haven't stretched out my wings in forever! This feels so good! Now stop being such a baby and come on."

"We're probably gonna get caught," I sit up.

"Nah, I highly doubt that anyone would be out here in the middle of the forest at this hour."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Just a quick race before I head to the meeting."

I hesitate. "Fine, but you can only use one pair. It's not fair if you can use all three of them." I stand up and take out my wings. They were dragon wings that had a gray primary color, with visible electric yellow thick veins and outlines. They were about the size of my body. She puts away two pairs, and I launch into the air getting a head start.

"That's not fair!" I look back to see her landing on the ground to get an extra push since I'm already far ahead of her. I stick my tongue out at her. She takes out her second pair and the next thing I know, she is right next to me. "Ha," She does a powerful flap and she's now far ahead of me.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I look around to see Cosmo far behind me. As I turn back around something or perhaps someone, catches my attention in the corner of my eye. I come to a complete stop. Cosmo crashes right into me and we start to fall. Before we hit the trees, Cosmo recovered from the collision and catches me.

"Why'd you stop like that!?" I look back to where I thought I saw someone. But no one was there. I look towards him and see his face really close to mine. I notice that he is holding me bridal style. I feel my face heat up.

"AH, Cosmo!" I lift myself from his arms. He gives me a dumbfounded face. I look at the moon. "You should head back, it's midnight," we fly back.

As I got to the city, I changed into a shadow. And headed towards the maze.

* * *

 **12:28 am: middle of the maze-**

No one is here yet. I walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge. I know I saw someone back there, but I didn't feel any other presences.

"Yo," a voice from behind scares me.

"Acnologia? W-what are you doing here?"

"I called you here?"

"Oh. Oh good, I thought that a foe was gonna come or something," I sigh in relief. "But in all seriousness, why didn't you just directly contact me, no need to put a freaking note in my hotel room.

"Oh, ha ha. I couldn't find you."

"Where have you been?"

"Tenrou Island."

"Wha-what why?"

"Assignment. But anywho, father summons us."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't know, he sent me a message to retrieve you and return to his office," This is quite strange, something urgent must have happened. I nod my head at Acnologia, and he casts a portal spell back to the Underworld. Before entering the portal, I look behind me once more. "Everything ok?"

"Y-yeah," there was nothing. We both enter the portal.

* * *

 **3rd person-**

As the two enter a portal, there was a swift movement in the shadows.

 **Palace Entrance-**

Acnologia and Lucille appear at the entrance, and can immediately feel their father's anger radiating from the building. The palace entrance guards salute, and Henry stands at next to the door.

"The King is waiting for you both in the throne room," Henry bows. Not saying anything, they head to the throne room together with blank faces. The two continued to walk to the throne room with sharp faces. Soon they approached the obsidian double doors with a golden outline and handle. The guards open the doors, revealing their father standing in front of his throne, arms crossed, standing tall with his legs shoulder width apart. The daughter and son walk to the center of the room, keeping their face bold and brave. Their father glares down at them saying nothing.

"Guards, please leave the room," his voice booms as the palace guards follow his order.

"You summ-" Acnologia started.

"I didn't give you permission to talk!" The king smashes Acnologia against a thick pillar with his magic, making a huge dent. Lucille flinches.

"Tsk," Acnologia spits out blood and doesn't bother to stand back up.

"You two have failed me! Yesterday the Angels invaded two of our bases… not one, but TWO! Which means double the punishment!" He slams Lucille against a pillar too, but this time he smashed her hard enough to break the pillar. She coughs out blood.

"Lu!" Acnologia gets up running towards her. But is picked up and smashed to the ground.

"I cannot tolerate failures in my army, let alone blood-related demons!" He throws Acnologia to the side of the entrance doors, and Lucille to the opposite side of where he smashed her. "Then again, it must be my fault for being such a bad father, and not personally training you both. That will change today!" he continues to smash them against obsidian pillars and walls. "Now, lesson one, if one of you make a sound or pass out before the lesson ends, you'll get a bigger punishment," he holds Acnologia and Lucille in the air and starts to beat him up with magic spells over and over.

The two were able to endure the pain of being smashed and hit for quite a bit. They continued to get beaten as their body desperately tries to regenerate. Neither one of them can barely move.

Soon Satan dropped a huge part of a pillar on top of Lucille. She cries out in pain.

"Wha-what was that? Was that a sound of weakness I heard from you!" Satan lifts Lucy's body into the air and took one step down the stairs. She felt something on one of her fingers, then a wave of pain. Her right pinky finger fell to the floor. Acnologia laid on the ground, powerless of not being able to save his sister. Her pinky starts to regenerate.

"Regeneration, what a great power. Not everyone has it. You should be thankful for the gift of having royal demon blood," he slices off her left pinky finger. She bites her lip so hard that it starts to bleed.

The entrance door opens, and Henry walks in. Lucille is then dropped to the ground.

"Ah, they are here already?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Alright, well that concludes today's lesson. I didn't get to go as far as I would've liked, but oh well. Satan walks the rest of the way down the stairs and leaves the room with Henry.

Acnologia and Lucille lay on the ground, and as the doors close. They black out, and their bodies continue to regenerate their broken bones and holes in their body. Two shadows that were watching from the second floor jumped down and transformed into two men. One of them ran straight to Lucille.

"She's already severely hurt, so don't go cuddling her too tightly. It must be hard to regenerate from the King's powers," the other walks over to Acnologia. "Let's get them back to their rooms to recover."


	24. The Wolf

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much again for all of the support and the feedback! I really appreciate it! School's starting in just a few days so I will be updating a bit slower T.T, but don't worry I will try to at least update once a month! Enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

"Let's get them back to their rooms to recover."

"F*ck their rooms! We need to get them out of the underworld!" The man next to Lucy stands up.

"I must admit, that was a bit much for what happened, but what will taking them out of this place gonna do?"

"I don't know, let's see… Not having to go through that again!?"

"Yes but, if the king pursues them, then their punishment will be much worse. And what's the chance of the king actually clearing up his schedule to teach his children a lesson?"

"Oh, yeah that makes sense."

"Anyways come on before anyone sees them in this poor state."

 **Lucille's P.O.V.**

I eyes open slightly and see a muscular arm right next to my face. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing except a croak comes out.

"It's alright, you can go back to sleep," a deep, warm voice comes from the person carrying me. I see a glimpse of black hair before falling back to an unconscious state.

 _Flashback/dream~_

 _I walk to my father's office for questions about the security for the ball tomorrow night. I knocked on his door and waited for his invite._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"It's me, father."_

 _"Come in," the guard open the door for me. My father closes a silver book in front of him and started walking towards the map of the underworld; leaving the book on his desk. "What is it?" Walking up to his desk I notice that the book he was reading was a journal I believe that was written by my mother. Zeref, Acnologia, and I don't have any memories of her, nor any sort of knowledge about her. We've never even heard a breath about her until I accidentally overheard my Father talking about that journal to someone._

 _"What is this? I don't remember ever seeing it," trying to press for some answers, I picked up the book staring at the cover._

 _"I-it's nothing," he grabs the book from me before I could open it._

 _"Is it really though?"_

 _"It's a list of the demons we have executed."_

 _"But isn't that book black?"_

 _"No, the black book is the list of demon prisoners we have."_

 _"Wait that doesn't make sense. I always-"_

 _"It doesn't matter, what questions do you have?"_

 _'Are you ever going to tell us about mother…' I look towards him._

 _"What do you need?" He avoids the question._

 _'I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Maybe another day... ' I sigh and ask him the questions._

 _End of flashback/dream_

* * *

My eyes slowly open. My vision is slightly blurry.

Where am I? Oh geez, why can't I move my left arm!? I look over to my left. A silver wolf!? What is a wolf doing in my room? What do I do? I tried slipping my arm out from under the wolf. Almost there… just my hand, the wolf starts shifting and slowly open its eyes., AH WHAT DO I DO!? I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I feel pressure off of my left arm. Ah, thank you! Then a huge weight plops down on my chest. My eyes jolt open. The wolf lays perpendicular on my stomach and is back asleep.

"C-can't b-breath. T-that's it! G-get off of me!" I push the stupid thing off the bed. The thing wiggles to stand up, and just stares at me. "What?" Out of nowhere, it pounces on me, but this time, it lands on my face. "Get the f*ck off of me! You're too heavy!" I muffle while struggling to breathe. I hear the door open.

"Get off of her!" Footsteps come near me, and the huge weight is lifted. I gasp for air. "T-thank you…"

"Landon, sorry about my… friend," he had green hair and brown eyes. The dude was shirtless, and only wore yellow pants, and a black cloak.

"I don't believe I've seen you before in the palace."

"I uh, we are p-," the wolf jumped on Landon then uses him as a base to bounce off of and lands on my bed again and started walking all over me. "Bad! Get off!" Landon eventually kicked his "friend" off of my bed. "I'm sorry, he usually ISN'T like this," he bows.

"It's alright," I start feeling a bit drowsy.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I-i don't feel too good..." everything goes black.

 **3rd P.O.V**

"H-hey," Landon shakes her.

"Don't bother, I put a sleep spell on her," Landon looks over to where the voice came from. A silver haired man with purple eyes leaned against the wall.

"Oh," Landon cross my arms. "ASHTON! YOU IDIOT!" He kick the black hair guy.

"OW what the f*ck man!"

"I don't know, what the f*ck is wrong with you!? "

"She still needs some rest, I just wanted to make sure she's ok," Ashton says.

"You were suffocating her! And change back! What if someone sees you!?" Ashton does what he says. "We should go now before she wakes up again," Landon walks towards the doors.

"W-wait…"

"What now?" Landon turns around to his friend.

"I think it's time."

Landon scoffs then turns back around, and starts walking towards the doors. "If you need me, you know how to reach me," he holds his arm in the air and waves without looking back, then exits the room.

Just outside on the balcony edge, a certain dragon was listening.

"Wait… is that- no it can't be. I should keep an eye on Lu for the time being, something doesn't seem right," he jumps off the balcony and returns to his room.


End file.
